Just Another Year
by SMACbaby
Summary: The Sequel to my other story Just Another Girl. Shorty, Squid and ZigZag are back along with Shorty's friend Amber. They attempt to conquer senior year, but with all the drama that comes along with high school, is it possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys SMACbaby here. So here's the lovely sequel to my other holes story Just Another Girl or JAG for short. Hope you enjoy this one and remember to review! Also if you haven't read the other story i think ya should:)**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"So then the rain started coming down, I mean lightning, thunder, the whole shebang. Of course, Squid made me go out in it, by throwing me over his shoulder." I laughed to myself as I folded my hands and looked around the kitchen table. Sitting in front of me was my mom, brother and my sister, who was trying to feed her son and listen to me at the same time. An awkward silence fell upon my family but was broken by my mom.

"You know honey; they found you innocent a couple days after you left. They had a trial and everything." She paused and sighed. "You could have gotten out of there, but…" I pushed myself out of my chair and leapt to my feet. Not that it made much of a height difference.

"WHAT!" I screamed. _Well I guess some good came out of staying there right…but I could've avoided all those holes, and I wouldn't have to go to summer school and I wouldn't have…_

"Oh sit down drama queen." My brother, Greg, snapped. I gave him the evil eye, and then sat down.

"Honey, I couldn't make the court date because of a scheduling problem at the office, so they had you father go instead." I began to rise out of my seat, furious. "Now before you get all crazy, we tried to get your sister, but she was only 19. She went though. She said that dad told the judge you should stay there, you need to build some character anyways." She paused again, glancing at her two other children for support. They both looked away and she sighed again, loudly. _Gee thanks Dad, I see how it is._

"Well I mean, some positive stuff came out of this, I met Squid." I said, shrugging.

"Wait, so are you like seriously going out with him?" Greg asked, wide eyed. He was always a very over protective brother. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I have to meet this kid; you've been home since June." He said under his breath.

"Yes, it's been quite some time now…" I trailed off as I watched Greg's expression grow more intense.

"Cameron Riley Jackson!" My sister wailed. We all snapped our attention over to her. She was covered in the spaghetti o's she was feeding 3 year old Cameron. Everyone started laughing, even Jackie and Cameron. While she went into the kitchen to clean off my mother and Greg started getting into a conversation about his paycheck that we used to pay for our groceries. Mom worked 2 jobs. One was at a doctor's office answering phones from 3pm until 8pm and one at a lost and found in a club from 1am until 5 am. This usually supported us along with my brother's paycheck. My sister worked at a restaurant waiting tables and she needed the money for Cameron and herself. She swears she would have moved out by now if he boyfriend hadn't gotten killed in a drive by. But that was in a whole different area of Texas, so don't worry, I'm in no danger.

My cell phone vibrated frantically in my pocket so I whipped it out and checked the caller id: Squid 3. I flipped it open and walked down the hall to my room.

"Hello there." I said into the phone.

"Hello to you to." Squid replied. "What are you up to?"

"Well I just finished filling the family in on Camp, you?"

"Shorty, we've been home for like months! You wait 'til now to tell them?" He laughed when he said this. I laughed too.

"So how are you doing, you know with your mom and stuff." I knew he had just shrugged and was looking at her passed out on the couch next to him. Well at least that was my guess.

"Eh, same old I guess. Though, I told her about you and she blew up. She was kinda a little drunk. She went frantic wailing her arms around screaming 'ANOTHER WHORE? LIKE YOU HAVEN'T GONE OUT WITH ENOUGH SLUTS! SHE PROBABLLY SLEPT WITH THE WHOLE CAMP!' and blah blah blah." I sighed. That's just great. I'm not slut, thanks very much.

"Want to come over, I mean it's probably better than your house." I could tell he was shrugging again, like I could actually see him.

"Sure I'll be over in just a minute….literally." And he hung up. My mom knocked on my door, even though it was already open.

"I'm going to the office now, I'll see you later." She smiled and left. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was so place, so empty, so lonely. Reminded me of the desert a little bit.

* * *

Squid and I sat on my bed talking. He had been over for 2 hours so far, just sitting and talking with me. It was nice, nothing like what happened at Camp. Greg was napping the family room, so I snuck Squid in without Greg freaking out.

"It's weird seeing you in something other than orange." I said, poking his shorts.

"Well it's weird seeing you so…girly." He said, flicking my straightened hair. Over at Camp Green Lake, I never had any beauty products so my hair was always curly and frizzy and it was mostly in pigtails or a ponytail. Now it was straightened smooth and glossy. The sun had given me honey highlights in my dirty blonde hair.

"You mean you don't like this?" I asked pretending to pout, indicating my hair. He shook his head and I laughed.

"You know what I miss the most?" I said, leaning back onto my elbows.

"What?" He asked, he too laying back.

"Your girlish laugh." I teased, smiling. I leaned back and lay on my bed with my stomach to the ceiling.

"Really, well I miss your real laugh." He said, laying flat too. He put his arm under my neck and around my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed. It was the last day summer. We had spent it in summer school along with ZigZag making up our junior year and some of their sophomore, which I helped them with.

* * *

Next thing I new I was on the floor with Squid… no not like that. Come on people, mind out of the gutters here. He was tickling me uncontrollably and I was screaming for him to stop between laughs.

"Squid…haha…STOP….Hahaha….please…" The door swung open with a loud thud and in the doorway Greg looked down at us with the worst expression ever.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!" Greg's knuckles were at his side clenched. Squid and I leapt up. Oh boy, protective older brother alert.

"What the hell Greg?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"This guy here was trying to kill you! I could hear you screaming from the living room." He glared at Squid, who looked at the floor.

"He was tickling me as a matter oh fact. Greg this is S-Alan." I cringed as I said his name. Alan didn't quite roll off the tongue.

"Who's Alan, the only boy you ever talk about is some Squid guy." Squid looked at me.

"You used our nicknames?" He whispered half to me, half to the floor.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. "Well this is Squid." I said to Greg. His eyebrows rose. "But only camp people can call him that." I added in quickly.

"I see, well then Alan, I'll see you guys around. But I'm warning you…" He walked up to Squid and looked him strait in the eye. "You break her heart or hurt her in any way, you are gonna have to meet with Hunter." He backed away.

"You have another brother?!" Squid whispered to me.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "Hunter is…" Suddenly a fist shot up between Squid and I, cutting me off.

"BAM!" Greg yelled.

"His fist." I finished, coughing at the end. "You do remember that Camp Green Lake was a camp for troubled boys." I saw Greg turn around from walking out of my room.

"Yeah, so." He said from inside my doorway.

"So, the boys were there because they committed crimes, murders and beat up people. I'm tight with a lot of these boys. One MySpace message and they are over here in no time..." I let my voice trail off.

"But D-tent was…" I covered Squids mouth. No way can he ruin this blackmail.

"You don't need to go into details about it, but it was the worst of them all really. EW Gross!" I pulled my hand away from his mouth and he smiled. "You hand licker!" Greg looked at us funny and left.

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically, wiping my hand on his shirt.

"And thank you for that." He looked at the sleeve I wiped my hand.

"Well sorry but I couldn't just let you say D-tent was nice and didn't commit bad crimes. I mean c'mon where's the threat in that? I mean really." He laughed and I made my way over to my closet.

"So school tomorrow huh." He said, sitting on my bed. I continued to thumb through my closet full of Amercrombie&Fitch, Hollister, and Aeropostale. "What are you doing?"

"Picking out tomorrows outfit. You have to dress the impress my little naïve child." I went over and ruffled his hair.

"Who do you have to impress?" He asked.

"I have to impress you all the time. Squid, you're hott. I don't want to loose you to some Playboy-wannabe-slut-platinum-blond-fake-as-Barbie….well you get the idea. I mean, you could have your pick of the crop." I sighed.

"Loose me? No way." He scooped me up from behind into a hug. "Besides," he said when he let go. "No one will want to steal me from you, they'd be too afraid you'd beat them up." We laughed.

"Oh and I believe the correct terminology is finest boy ever." He added. We laughed as we remember camp green lake.

"You know you were really mean then." He looked at me doubly. "Ok sit on the bed I have some outfits I need your opinion on…" I heard him groan quietly and fall back on the bed. I smirked, thinking that boys should be sent shop with girls instead of dig holes, it's a better punishment.

* * *

**So enjoy it? Hope you did. Don't forget to review and also check out my Cory in the House story, New Girl in DC. Thanks :)**


	2. First day of Senior Year

**Hey guys Chapter 2 of JAY is up! yay Review lots thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where's my backpack!?" I called as I ran down the stairs. I skidded to a halt in front of my mom holding my backpack in one hand and my lunch in another.

"Thanks!" I said grabbing both. I turned the corner into the family room which had a mirror placed skillfully at eye level on the wall by yours truly. I looked at my reflection. A simple powdered makeup gave my face a luminous glow and my eyes were popping with a simple coat of mascara. I smiled as I fixed my hair into a side part. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber's car pull up in our driveway. I dabbed on some lip gloss and smacked my lips together.

"Amber's here gotta go, love you bye!" I kissed my moms cheek and went out the front door. As I walked down the steps, Amber honked the horn of her lime green punch buggy. Trust her to have the bright purple stars painted on the sides.

"Chill." I said as I hopped into the back seat next to Squid. "Hey." I said quietly to him.

"Hey Shorty!" ZigZag's frizzy blonde head appeared from behind the passenger's seat.

"Put your seatbelt on!" Amber yelled. "If I get pulled over because of you I swear…" Her voice tapered off.

"Hey ZigZag." I said laughing as he slumped back into his seat. "I haven't seen you around lately." I held Squid's hand in the back as he kissed my cheek.

"Well I do live 2 houses down from Squid, who lives about 2 blocks away." He ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Well I've never really been to Squids house." I said shrugging.

"Ricky your house is so messy!" Amber piped in as we turned into the school parking lot.

"No it's not!" He protests, lightly punching her arm as we parked. Squid groaned.

"I hate school, did I ever mention that I really hate school." He said as we climbed out of the car. Amber and ZigZag began making out in the front seat. PDA much?

"They've been going out for like, what, 3 months now, they got together when we got home right, which was, uhm…" He whispered. I sighed.

"June 19th." I finished his thought. "Do you think we should leave them?" I asked Squid. He didn't answer; he just climbed up the stairs to the school.

* * *

"Hello there!" Amber's high pitched voice filled my ears. As I opened my locker I turned to my friend and sighed.

"Hi." I opened my backpack and started to shove books into the locker. _It's only been 4 periods and so far I have 3 books…Spanish…American History…Biology…_

"Listen, I need to talk to you. Can I talk to you after we drop Ricky and Alan off?" Her tone was serious.

"Yeah sure no problem….you aren't like pregnant are you?" We both laughed.

"No…well see ya in a few at lunch; I have to go find Ricky!" She flounced off, her frizzy mane of bright orange curls bobbing behind her.

"Ok bye!" I called after her. I checked my backpack then shut my locker.

* * *

"Is it summer yet?" A pile of books dropped on the lunch table I was at, alone. Squid sat beside me drumming his fingers on his books and sighing every so often.

"I wish…" I mumbled before taking another bite of my PB and J sandwich.

"Do you have anymore food?" Squid asked, picking up my brown bag and looking inside.

"You can have anything except for my hoho…ding dong…yoddel…devil dog cake….thing…" He pulled the bag of SmartFood out of the bag and began to devour it. So my lunch isn't the healthiest. Packaged foods are just easy to throw in a bag in the morning

"And you didn't pack a lunch or eat breakfast because…." I looked at him.

"Hey you don't know that I didn't eat breakfast." I gave him my 'uh huh ok' look. "Because it takes some time to look this good." He shook his dark hair. The table of sophomores and freshmen next to us giggled.

"Pick of the crop…underclassmen…" I mumbled. Squid just laughed.

"Ohmigod Alan…Alan Smith is that you?!" A girl sat down across from us. She had a lacy tank on with short denim shorts. It was Lianne Jenkins, senior yearbook editor and Most Likely to be Famous winner 3 years in a row. In my contest, she's won Biggest Slut 3 years in a row. Congrats.

"We have all missed you so much!" She touched Squid arm lightly while laughing a little. Her smile faded when she looked at me.

"I don't think I've seen you before, how do you know Alan here?" Her hand was still on his arm, which he glanced at every so often with a weird look.

"I'm Kelly, Kelly Jackson, I was new last year, and I left in like February with an extended absence. And I met S-Alan here at camp."

"Oh you guys went to one of those day camps when you were like 5…how, uhm, sweet." She glanced between us.

"Actually Camp Green Lake is a camp for troubled b-youths and that's where we were, well he left during his sophomore year and I went at the beginning of this year, in February." She furrowed her brow.

"But Alan isn't troubled!" She said laughing. "Wait you two aren't….are you?" Again she looked between us.

"If you're thinking what I think your thinking, then yes, yes we are." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well, I have to go. I hope you got the newsletter over the summer announcing elections are tomorrow for President and Vic Pres. Well vote for me! Bye Alan and Kelsey…" She stared at me blankly.

"Kelly." I corrected for her. _Bitch._

"Yeah. Bye!" She waved and left. Not to long after she left, 2 faces appeared across from us.

"Where have you two been?" I asked as ZigZag and Amber pulled their lunches out of their backpacks.

"You know, around." ZigZag said shrugging.

"Awkward…" Squid whispered in my ear. I laughed out loud. Amber and ZigZag looked at me funny.

"So anyone enjoying there classes?" I glanced at everyone. Nobody replied. "Ok…Anyone have Snyder for English 12 next?"

"I think I do." Squid said, flipping his schedule upside down.

"I do too." ZigZag said.

"Ok I don't know where this class is and I'm hopping at least one of you do."

* * *

Hello I'm Mr. Snyder your American Literature teacher. This year we are going to be…" The door swung open and the person standing there made my eyes pop. I couldn't believe who was standing in the doorway.

"Is dis Mr. uh Snyduh's Amurican Liter-nature class?"

I tried to slouch a little in my seat. Oh shit.

* * *

**SOooooOOOOoooooOOOO you gonna review...well hop too it! lol let me know what you thought and if you want the chapters to keep on coming**


	3. He's back

**Hey guys! SO this is Chapter 3 of JUY so enjoy...beware...lots o' drama i guess you could say**

* * *

Chapter 3

I gapped at who I was staring at. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Squid giving me this weird look, along with ZigZag.

"How'd you…but I thought you were…why are you…?" I stumbled over the questions I was trying to get out.

"Ah I knew you'd miss me Kelly. I was a good boy for a few months, and they let me back." He winked at me and took a seat in the far corner of the class.

"Alrighty then!" Mr. S said, clapping his hands together. "Let's discuss what we're going to be doing over the next 180 days…"

* * *

"Shorty, Shorty come back here!" ZigZag and Squid called after me as I darted down the hall after class. _He's back; he's back and now he's probably going to fuckin kill me._ I put my back to my locker and slid down to the floor. I buried my face into my books. _No one can see me like this, not now, not ever._ _I can't be weak, weak only means you're afraid of you enemies. You can't be afraid of them. _My father's voice had said that last part 2 years ago when I was complaining about how Emma Patrow had ruined my chances with Johnny Walker back in freshman year. Of course I was in a different school now, a tougher school where if someone saw you crying, that would be the last of your rep. as you knew it. Thank god that was the last period of the day, and thank god my locker was in the middle of no where.

"Kelly?" Amber's voice echoed down the hallways. Her tone was harsh and stern, somewhat motherly. She was followed by ZigZag and Squid. They ran down the hallway, Ambers heals making the only sound in the school. I looked up from my books, putting my hair behind my ears. They looked down on me and I looked up at them.

"What the hell?" ZigZag said, out of breath. Amber pulled them aside. She attempted to whisper, but her voice was so loud that I could even hear her whisper.

"Guys, that's Kevin." She said, looking at the harshly. "He's the guy that got her sent to that, that camp you guys were at. He's the guy that practically ruined her life." Squid and ZigZag looked appalled.

"Ruined her life?" Squid asked his tone sounded at though he didn't believe her.

"Are you kidding? He put that girl through fucking hell. From August to February it was non-stop, 'He almost knocked me out again' or 'I didn't want to steal it so he decked me'." Amber paused and looked at me. "Then she decided she was going to do what he said because he had told her he loved her and that she was his best friend and she didn't want to get pummeled again." The all walked over to me and sat down. Squid and ZigZag on either side and Amber in front of me.

"Why the hell did he have to come back here?" I asked, looking at all of them. They shifted uneasily and shrugged.

"I mean, doesn't he know he made my life hell already. Does he really need to just show up and act like he's all nice and cool?" I asked to nobody particular.

"You do know that we can screw up anybody who takes a second look at you don't you?" Squid asked. I smiled, remembering what he had gone down at camp with Twitch and Flash. Maybe I am stronger now, maybe I can handle this.

"Oh I know that." I said. Amber smiled too.

"And she smiles finally!" Amber said, getting me to smile more. I stood up.

"You're right. Why should I let Kevin get me down? I got you guys and I can fend for myself." Squid and ZigZag laughed. "Well, I can sometimes." I added.

"Ricky, Alan, mission Find Kelly completed." Amber said, pulling her wild hair back into a ponytail.

"Aw you guys made it your mission to find me. Don't I feel special?" I said as we walked down the empty hallways to the exit.

"Well we always knew you were special." ZigZag said.

"Yeah at least she didn't have paranoia issues." Squid said to ZigZag. "I read his files." Squid added as I looked at him weird.

"Did you read mine?" I asked worriedly. Squid laughed and nodded.

"Kelly Bridget Loper-Jackson, 5'1, 110 pounds, San Antonio, Texas, trashing the school, stealing computers, current parent or guardian Margaret Ann Loper…" I signaled for Squid to stop but he laughed. "But it gets better, please?" I sighed and agreed. "Miss Jackson here suffers from Apiphobia, fear of bees, Astraphobia, fear of thunder and lightning, Epistaxiophobia- fear of nosebleeds, and Cacophobia, fear of ugliness. Kelly…" I cut him off. Holy crackerjack he did read the damn file. But how?

"That's enough buddy. And I'm not afraid of ugliness; you threw that one in there." He smiled.

"And you know all this because?" Amber asked, more freaked out than ever.

"I think I have a photographic memory." Squid said scratching his head.

"Or you have a weird talent slash disease." ZigZag added.

"Or maybe you're just a creepy stalker." I added after ZigZag.

"Thanks guys." Squid said sarcastically. WE all walked in silence out the front doors of the school.

"Ah the light it burns!" I said, shielding my eyes from the bright Texas sun. We headed out to Amber's car, the only one parked in the senior lot.

* * *

"Ok now that the boys are gone, what did you have to tell me?" I looked at Amber in her car. We were parked in her driveway, her in the driver's seat and I in the passenger's seat. She fiddled nervously with a lock of hair that fell from her ponytail. I swatted her hand away from her hair. She gave an over exaggerated sigh.

"I'm worried about Ricky. He's always thinking the FBI's out to get him or something." I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't be surprised exactly, considering what might have gotten him into CGL.

"Amber, he's been like that since I've known him. It's all part of his paranoia issues. It's not that big of a deal." I sighed thanking god that was the only thing she needed to tell me. I just noticed that she wasn't going in the direction of my house.

That's all right you're not pregnant or anything." I asked, laughing at my joke.

"Ha-ha hell no." Amber said, opening her car door.

"Uhm, way to forget to bring me home." I sat in the car and she looked through the window.

"Oh just come on and eat dinner at my house. You know my mom like loves you." I smiled and got out of the car. Amber's house was in a secluded neighborhood from the rest of South San Antonio. ZigZag, Squid, and my area of town had run down houses, small ones and double family ones. Amber's street was the only street in the southern part of San An. That actually looked nice. Now I don't just mean nice, I mean really nice. It doesn't even look like the rest of our part of town. Lianne and her friends lived on this street along with several of the other popular people in our school. And then there was Amber. Sometimes I wondered why she didn't make friends with them.

"Kelly!" Her mom greeted me as we stepped into the doorway of her house. Amber's mom is tall and willowy, with the same red hair as her daughter, just sleek and straight.

"Hi Mrs. Mackey." I followed Amber to the kitchen where the smell of spaghetti filled my nose.

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you two go up to Amber's room and hang?" We both nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs to her room. Her bedroom is bigger than mine and my brother Greg's put together, and she even had her own bathroom. On her bed there was an array of teen magazines with cute celebs on the front. On her desk there was a laptop, opened to AIM and her bedroom dresser was overflowing with clothes. What I'd give for all of that.

"Let's check who's online, shall we?" Amber asked, sitting at her desk. I pulled up a chair and looked at her buddy list. 2 screenames immediately popped out at me, ASsquid567 and Ziggy911.

"Oh look Alan and Ricky!" Amber said, clicking on their screenames.

_Squid never told me he had a screen name? All the time's I've asked I get a "My mom won't let me" or "It doesn't work on my computer." _Hmm…methinks Squidly has some explaining to do…

* * *

**uh oh what's the deal with Squid and keeping this screenname a secret? Tune in for the next chapter of Just Another Year... Review lots**

**lots o' love SMACbaby **

**p.s check out my other story New Girl in DC (and review that one too! **;-)


	4. It's my mom

**Hey guys HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Alright so here's chapter 4 of the loverly JAY. Remeber i dont own anything but the fantabulous Kelly and the rotten Kevin. Oh and her mom.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was 1 am on Saturday morning. My cell phone on my bedside table rang loudly. I slammed my hand on the phone, grabbed it and put it to my ear.

"Hello? Hello?" I looked at the phone and realized it wasn't open. I flipped it open and yawned.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Shorty." Squid said his voice loud and panicky. This got my attention. I sat upright in my bed.

"Squid, is everything okay? It's 1 am." I asked worriedly.

"Not really…" His voice trailed off. I could hear sirens in the background.

"Squid!" I said angrily. "What's going on?" He started stuttering.

"It's my mom." Squid said quietly. I knew he had begun to cry.

"Say no more. I'm on my way." I hung up, grabbed a sweatshirt. I dialed Amber's number. She already heard from ZigZag and was on her way to get me right now. When Amber got to my house we sped off to Squids. Outside his house there was an ambulance and a couple of police cars. I opened my car door, spotted Squid and ran to him. I embraced him in the biggest hug I could. Finally I looked up at him.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping away from him.

"I found my mom, stoned and drunk as always but this time she was breathing really weird. I got scared and called 911. They think she mixed her pills with alcohol. They say she was lucky I found her when I did." Squid sniffled.

"I'm sure she's gonna be okay." I said, trying to be reassuring.

"Hey buddy." ZigZag and Amber came over. ZigZag and Squid did a little hand shake and Amber hugged Squid.

"Excuse me are you Alan Smith?" A policeman came over to us.

"Yeah." Squid said, clearing his throat.

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance with your mother to the hospital?" He asked. Squid looked at me. I nodded towards the ambulance. He sighed and walked off with the officer. He turned around and called to me.

"You better follow me in Amber's car." Then he turned back around and walked off. We ran to the car, hopped in and drove after the ambulance. The car was quite the whole way there.

* * *

Once we were there we ran in to the waiting room to see Squid sitting there. He looked up at us and smiled. I took a seat next to him while Amber and ZigZag sat across from us. I took Squids hand and held up, rubbing it softly every so often. The doors opened and there was a little girl standing there. She approached us and looked at Squid.

"Hi." She said quietly. Squid looked at me before responding.

"Erm, hi?" He said, well more like asked.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. My mommy's in the emergency and the doctor told me to come in here." She looked at us and pulled on a strand of her hair nervously.

"Hi I'm Kelly." I told the girl. Her eyes were filled with fear and her straggly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She smiled at me. "I'm his girlfriend. I love your dress." Her dress was torn and too big for her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I smiled once more and patted the seat next to me. She slowly walked over and sat in it.

"What's your name?" Amber asked the girl.

"Abigail." She said softly, almost whispering. Squid and ZigZag drifted into their own conversation, seeing as though they didn't find little girls adorable.

"Well Abigail, what brings you to this scary place? It's no place for a little girl to be all by herself." I asked her, trying to be as subtle about her situation as possible.

"My daddy hit my mommy." My eyes widened as I looked at the girl. She seemed unfazed by it. I couldn't imagine seeing my mother hit by my father. Course I never would have gotten the chance since they divorced when I was 1.

"Alan Smith?" A doctor came into the waiting room. Squid stood up and looked at us. We all gave him our 'go see the damn doctor' looks.

"You're mother; she's going to be alright." I could see Squid let out a sigh of relief. "However, we have registered her at a rehab in Dallas for 6 weeks for her drug and alcohol abuse." Squid nodded.

"I figured you guys were going to do something like that." Squid said. The doctor nodded, had Squid sign something and told us we could go home if we all wanted to. Walking out with Squid, Amber and ZigZag was quiet. It was a good quiet though. I could tell Squid was happy that his mom was actually getting some help. In the car, Amber drove with Zig in the front and Squid and I in the back. We all remained quiet in the car. Suddenly, out of no where, Squid kissed me, and a long good one at that. He stopped and smiled. I looked at him quizzically.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason?" He replied, remembering the first time he kissed me at Camp Green Lake.

"Nope, none whatsoever." I said, kissing him lightly. We smiled and realized that we were pulling up to my driveway. Squid got out along with me.

"Do you want to spend the night?" I asked sincerely. He nodded and we walked into the house. It was probably 2:30 am, thankfully it was Saturday. My mother was standing in the doorway.

"Kelly! Thank god you're home. I saw the note. Oh Alan I'm so sorry." She pulled Squid into a hug who looked shocked as he slowly patted my moms back.

"Mom, can Squid spend the night? It's kinda been a rough one." I said, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course! Anytime you want to you are welcome here!" My mom said pulling Squid into yet another hug. "I'll go get a sleeping bag and some pillows. You don't mind the floor do you?" She asked. Squid shook his head. She smiled and flounced off. We walked to my room and a cleared a space on the floor.

"You sure you don't mind the floor?" I asked. "Because we do have a couch and the basement has a cot that…" Squid held up his hand.

"It's fine, really." He said. I smiled then I remember the whole screen name ordeal.

"Squid, there's something I want to ask you." I said, sitting on my bed. He looked at me confused. "I was at Amber's house and we were online. Amber got all excited and was all like oh goodie Alan and Ricky are on. Of course I wasn't aware that you had a screen name." I crossed my arms and Squid looked embarrassed.

"I had just gotten that screen name like 5 min before you guys IMed me. I was at Zig's house and he told me that we were seniors and I needed a screen name. You're on my buddy list, just so you know. Zig had already made it so Amber had it. He said he couldn't get a hold of you." He added. I looked at him. _Do I trust him, do I not trust him. He seems like he's telling the truth. _I smiled.

"Ok. I don't know why I was all worried." We both laughed. My mom came in a dumped the stuff on the floor and laughed.

"Do you think I'm going to let you sleep in here? Wrong-o." Squid picked the stuff up and followed my mom out the room to my brother's room.

* * *

It was 9:30 the next morning. I got up, put on my slippers and headed to the kitchen, completely forgetting that Squid had spent the night. I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise, there was Squid talking with my brother, eating a bowl of Coco puffs.

"G'morning!" Squid said cheerily. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Good morning to you too. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked while getting my bowl down.

"It was alright." Squid said, taking a spoonful of coco puffs and shoving it in his mouth. I poured the cereal in my bowl and took a seat at the table. "You?" He asked. I shrugged and took in a spoonful of cereal. My mom came into the room.

"It's so much quieter now that Jackie took the baby and got her own apartment." My mom said, taking the grape nuts out of the cabinet. "Oh Alan dear did you sleep well?" Squid nodded since his mouth was full of cereal. "Good, good." My mom said, pouring herself a bowl.

"So Squid, what do you want to do today?" I asked, facing him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied simply. I sighed.

"We could, go to the park, the movies, go for a walk, bowling, put-put (mini golf), visit some old friends around Texas…you name it." My mom and brother were watching us as we decided on our plans.

"We could go to the park and hang out, then go to the movies." Squid said, shrugging. I smiled.

"Alrighty sounds good." I said, bringing my bowl to the counter. "Let me change and I'll be ready in a Flash…ugh, flash." That word made me remember the awful guy at Camp. I flounced off to my room and picked out my clothes. I glanced at my cell for any new texts and surprisingly I had one. I looked at it mortified of whose name was on my cell.

_Kevin A. 9:35 am_

_Hey baby._

* * *

**Ohhhhh what does Kevin want this time? Tune in next time to find out what happens next. (Reviewing would be nice also!) :)**


	5. Day at the park and a potential break up

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 5 of JAY. **

* * *

Chapter 5

When I read that I panicked. I don't' know why I panicked but I started sweating and freaking out. I calmly shut my phone and got dressed. Maybe getting out in the city would calm me down. I changed into some denim capris and a cute tank top. I dabbed on some cherry lipgloss, grabbed my pocketbook after I shoved my phone in it and left my room. Down the hallway, Squid was leaning against the wall, hands jammed in his pockets. Boy he was cute. His head was cocked like he had a suspicion that I was freaking out.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and told my mom we were going out. She said good bye and we walked down the street to the bus stop. Along with us there was a gothic girl, a guy who looked like a massive druggie and this thug. I glanced at them nervously, I had always been afraid of strangers. Squid knew this and put a protective arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. It caught me off balance and I laughed really hard, causing the people to look at me weird. When I finally had snuggled into Squid, they looked away and the bus rolled up. We got on and took our seats. The bus was pretty crowded and among the many people, one person stood out from me and that was Lianne. I didn't know why she was on the bus and I didn't really want to know.

"Hey guys!" She said, bouncing into the seat in front of us. She turned around to Squid.

"Hi Lianne." I mumbled.

"Oh you don't sound happy to see me!" She said surprised. "So where are you two headed?" She asked us. Squid shrugged.

"Around I guess." Squid answered.

"That's cool. I'm going to my daddy's office. Maybe we'll end up getting off at the same stop!" Lianne said happily. She was so perky and it annoyed the crap out of me.

"Hopefully not." I mumbled. The bus driver slammed on the brakes and opened the doors. Lianne looked out the window as did I. She jumped up.

"Here's my stop toodles." She waved at us, flounced off the bus and it got going again. I looked outside and saw a billboard for the Tower of Americas. I tugged at Squid's sleeve.

"Squid, when are we gonna get off?" I asked, well more like complained.

"In a second geeze. I know where we are…" He stood up. "STOP!" He yelled. The bus screeched to a halt, sending Squid forward.

"Are you crazy?" I asked Squid as he pulled me off the bus. In front of us was a park. It was cute, with sidewalks and a fountain and benches and flowers.

"Oh it's beautiful." I said, as we stated walking in it.

"Look Shorty, I think we really have to talk about the future and us." Squid said pulling me over to a bench. My facial expression died and I sat with him on the bench.

"I'm guessing this is about college and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know we both started to send our applications and junk to places, and we've sent a lot to the same places, hoping to get into the same place, but what if that doesn't happen?" He asked. He was so serious about this. He looked to sad and worried. It was a side of him I don't think I'd ever seen. Instead of his usual hard exterior and interior, his interior was melting and becoming soft.

"Well, I don't want to break up with you at the end of this year, I really don't." I said, my heart fluttering and beating hard as I said this.

"I know I don't either. But do you think this, this whatever we have, will be able to withstand miles?" He asked.

"If it would last Camp Green Lake, I think it could last a couple of hundreds of miles." I said, hoping to get a smile out of him. He smiled but weakly. "I think our love will be able to last." I said more confidently.

"Our love…I like it." Squid said and I rested my head on his shoulder as the cool September breeze blew leaves at our feet.

* * *

Sunday went by fast and before I knew it, Monday was back and so was school. That meant homework, boring teachers, hanging with Squid in between classes and girl talk with Amber in biology. We usually got about 15 minutes before homeroom to hang out and stuff, which was usually the time when Amber and ZigZag were making out on my locker, yeah my locker. I usually either scrambled to get some last minute homework done, or just walked around with Squid. This morning was no different. After prying Amber and ZigZag apart for 5 sec, I opened my locker, put my books away and grabbed the ones I needed and I scurried away. My locker was in the hallway known as "make-out hallway", which was not the best location in my opinion.

"Hello there." Someone whispered in my ear, hugging me from behind. I turned my head backwards to see who it was. Squid was standing there.

"Hiya!" I said, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled as we walked around.

"So whatcha been up too since Saturday?" I asked as we leaned against the wall outside my homeroom. That was where we usually stood and chatted; to make sure I wasn't late, since I had a knack of that last year.

"Not much, just hung out in the empty house, got a job, and watched some TV…" I stopped him from talking.

"Say what? A job? Really where?" Squid laughed.

"Sam place as your brother, he hooked me up. With less hours though, so I have time for more important things like…" He kissed me.

"So what are your hours?" I asked, puling out of the kiss.

"Well, usually it's after school until like 6 except Wednesday's it's from 6 until 9. But the weekends I have off." Suddenly someone pulled me away from Squid. I whipped around to see Amber on the verge of tears.

"Amber, are you alright?" I asked, taking her arm.

"I think that Ricky's is going to break up with me." Amber said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, confused, considering that the fact that they seemed very happy together.

"I don't know, I heard him talking on his phone when I was over his house, and he said something like 'She is being so stupid' and then this other time I was looking at his phone and he got a text message and it said something like 'Sorry dude I don't know what to tell you, sounds like you two never meet eye to eye'." Amber looked at me terrified.

"How do you know he wasn't talking about his mom, grandma, sister, you know he does have two of those." I said, trying to liven her spirits a little.

"You're right, maybe it's Jessie or Lisa or maybe it is his mom, he's been complaining about her a lot…" She walked away, muttering to herself.

"What was that all about?" Squid asked, walking over to me.

"Amber thinks ZigZag's gonna break up with her." I said, looking at Squid. "Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"Oh geeze." Squid said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Squid, is he going to break up with her?" I asked, giving him my 'what do you know' look.

"Well, he was thinking about it…" Squid said, shrugging.

"Zig's gonna break up with Amber!" I yelled at Squid as the bell rang.

* * *

**Ohh dun dun dun. What's gonna happen? Review and find out :)**


	6. Franks and Beans

**Hello lovely readers. HAPPY NEW YEAR! so here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

In girl world, a girl really has two best friends during or after a breakup, Junk and Food. Even though they hadn't broken up, Amber was still miserable claiming 'he's going to break it anytime now'. Her attitude had lasted a week or two, causing ZigZag to even avoid her at all costs. I couldn't handle the female issues. Now, being the loving best friend I was, I comforted her. Mostly after school she would sit around eating ice cream out of a gallon or downing a liter of soda. Of course her mother didn't approve, being the stick figure ex-model she was. Amber didn't give a hoot though. One day after school though, everything changed.

"Amber come on, get off the couch, it's a beautiful October day!" I said, grabbing her arm, trying to detach her from the couch.

"I'm too depressed to go outside!" She snapped back.

"Amber you guys are still together!" I said, giving up and sitting on the couch next to her. She snarled at me.

"What do you know, for all you know he could be texting with Janine Orster and making plans with her to hook up tonight?" My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Er, hold on." I said, opening my phone, checking the text messages.

"Oh sure, just ignore your best friend and check your messages." Amber whined. It was from Squid. Hey FYI zigs not gonna break it. Nice timing. I beamed and Amber looked at me questionably.

"What?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Let's just say from a little inside source that I know for a fact Zig isn't gonna break up with you." She sat up.

"Do tell." She said eagerly.

"Well that's all I know really." I said laughing. She sighed, out of relief of course. Just then the doorbell rang. Amber jumped up and ran to the door, oblivious to how awful she really looked. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were red. Her face was blotchy and her clothes…don't even get me started. I peeked around the corner out of the room to see who was at the door. Not to my surprise it was Zig, talking with Amber. They talked for about 15 minutes, hugged and then he left.

"Well….details!" I said, hitting her knee as she sat back down in the family room.

"He apologized for acting weird and separated lately. He said that something was going on in his family and that it was taking his focus away from everything else." She shrugged as I let out a little 'aw'. Amber's mom came into the room, picking up the food on their coffee table.

"Hun, if you're gonna eat junk; eat the Slim Cow ice cream sandwiches at least." Her mother sighed and left us alone.

"My mother can be so picky sometimes. Did you know the first time Ricky came over, she practically hit on him!" She nodded over exaggeratedly.

"No way, that doesn't sound like your mom!" I replied, doubting her.

"Yeah, he came in and the first thing my mother say's is 'Hi, I'm Amber's mom, but you can call me Lisa', then she shook his hand and said 'oh big hands. You know what they say about big hands'. Do you know how embarrassing it was? Then she, like, felt his muscles. I mean, sure his arms are amazing, and so are Alan's because of all the digging, but I mean come on. You don't feel up your daughter's boyfriend." We both shuddered at the thought.

"Well now that you're all set, I better head home. Lots of homework to do." I decided that walking home would be best; she didn't live that far away. I would pass Squid and ZigZag's houses anyways, since they live like two houses apart.

* * *

Walking around town really brought back memories. Like the first time Kevin stuck up for me was at the corner of Underhill and Main. Then I remember my dad attempting to kidnap me once when I was fifteen, right after the court ruled that I couldn't stay at his house, over by Goodwill Park. I sighed remembering the good days. As I walked down the street, passing houses, I heard a door open in back of me and then I heard someone jump off their steps. I cold hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Chill out, it's me." ZigZag's voice calmed me down.

"Sorry, I thought you might be…" Zig nodded.

"Kevin." I nodded in reply.

"Yeah he lives around these parts, recon he doesn't know where you live though." He looked at me warningly. "Does he?"

"Well, he might know the general area…" Zig interrupted me.

"You've shown him your house, have you?" I nodded again. "Geeze Shorty." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are me and Squid gonna have to do like a block watch like police do around here?" I laughed.

"Like you guys did with Flash?" I asked, remembering when they pulled me aside after a fight.

"Exactly." Someone else's footprints were coming close behind me.

"What's this I hear about Flash?" Squid asked.

"Nothing." We both said.

"What are you doing over here Shorty? Are you cheating on me with your best friend's boyfriend who is my best friend?" he asked, though I knew he was joking.

"No, silly. I was on my way home from Ambers when your amigo over there scared the crap out of me." I laughed as Zig looked around nervously.

"You scared the crap out of my girlfriend buddy?" Squid said, pretending to be mad at him." Zig sarcastically yelled for help.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't hurt me!" He said over dramatically, his words dripping with sarcasm. We all laughed.

"Now if you two _children_ are done, I was on my way home." I started off.

"We'll go with you!" Squid hollered, practically in me ear.

"Ow and sure. You guy's like hot dogs and beans, that's what's for dinner?" They both looked at each other then nodded excitingly. "Well c'mon then!" I ran down the street and they followed, Squid grabbing my arm halfway there and pulling me into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Zig yelled at us, once he finally realized we had stopped running.

"Please, if you think we need a room then you and Amber need a motel." Zig blushed.

"Zig, ugh, don't tell us about it please." I mock-shuddered. Zig nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Will do." Squid and I jogged up to him as he waited for us. "I'm only joking; we haven't gone to a motel, hotel or a trailer park." I sighed and thanked God he was kidding. Picturing my friend and him doing…_ugh gross_.

* * *

We all walked in the door, only to face my brother, drumming his fingers on the wall.

"Where have you been young lady?" I rolled my eyes and pushed by him.

"Mom, can Alan and Ricky stay for dinner?" I called to my mom in the kitchen. She hurried out and embraced Alan in a hug.

"Alan it's so good to see you! How have been doing?" She released him, his face causing both Zig and I laughed quietly.

"I've been alright." Squid replied, giving me his 'help me' look.

"Oh right. Mom this is ZigZag. He was another one of my tent mates at Camp. He's also Amber's boyfriend and Squids best friend. He enjoys shrimp cocktails and picking flowers on lovely spring days." He smiled at me sarcastically as my mom shook his hand. She went back into the kitchen. I started down the hall to my room with the guys when my brother stopped me. I groaned.

"What now doofus?" I asked. He eyed Zig and Squid.

"Are you going to your room? With them?" He pointed to Squid and ZigZag. I nodded and tried to push by him but he didn't budge.

"Greg, I'm a big girl, and besides, I wouldn't do anything with Zig, he's Amber's boyfriend." My brother rubbed his lips together.

"Hey Shorty, want us to get him out of the way?" Squid asked as they both cracked their knuckles. My brother let out a tiny yelp.

"No, that's quite alright." He said, his voice cracking as he said 'that's'. He moved out of the way and we all smiled at him as we passed.

In my room, the boys settled on the bed and I turned on the radio softly as we waited for dinner to get ready.

"So." I said, clapping my hands together. They looked around. "What would you guys think if I held a reunion party, you know for D-tent?" I asked.

"That'd be pretty sweet!" Squid said, looking at my cell phone.

"Yeah, Amber would be able to meet all the people you talked about in letters." I nodded.

"Guy's am I pretty?" I blurted out, checking my reflection in my wall mirror. They exchanged glances. "No I'm serious." I said, turning around to look at my butt.

"Well yeah, you're pretty." ZigZag said, nervously looking at Squid.

"You're gorgeous. Why are you asking us this?" Squid asked, looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"See, here's a lesson for you two. Girl's like to know they are pretty. Our self esteem goes 'plop' if we don't feel pretty. So if we don't feel pretty, someone telling us we are makes us feel better." The boys looked as if they'd seen the light.

"That's why Amber gets mad when I tell her I don't like her pants." Zig said.

"You told her that! Shame on you!" I said, hitting him lightly.

"You know, I did like you for a while at camp. Even when we found out Squid kissed you, I liked you." I smiled.

"I think that's because you hadn't seen a girl in months." Squid looked at Zig; it was obvious he never heard this from him before.

"No, I thought you were so pretty. We all did really. I think we were the only one's who weren't gonna try and rape you at night." My eyes got wide and looked at Squid who nodded.

"Yeah but you guys made me run around in my undies!" I yelled quietly.

"Hey, that was purely entertainment, besides you got us back." Squid pointed out.

"True." I agreed with him.

"Trust us; you are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." Squid said.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." I teased.

"Yeah, partially. And because I kissed the most beautiful girl at camp, who slightly resembles you." I thought I was going to cry. Seriously. What he said was so sweet. I smiled at the two.

"I might have to tell Amber what you said Zig." I said, sitting on the bed with them.

"Oh she knows I had a huge crush on you at camp, I told her." I let out a faint 'oh'.

"Guys and Girl, dinner!" My mom called. The boys darted out of the room, ruining the moment in a heartbeat.

* * *

In the kitchen the boys were chowing down in hot dogs. I swear they were on their third by the time I got into the kitchen.

"Save some for me!" I looked in the pot noticing only 2 left. I picked out one and dumped it on my plate then took a spoonful of baked beans.

"Honey, I learned this when I was with your father. Always make quadruple to how many people you've got. 'Specially with boys." Squid, Greg and Zig all looked up, mouthful of food. My mother and I laughed.

"What are we talking about?" Squid asked, once he swallowed.

"Nothing." I replied shaking me head and laughing. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. My mother rushed to it.

"Oh god." I heard her mutter when she opened it. "Honey, I think it's for you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...who is it? Don't you loveee the suspence :)**


	7. Friends? I'd rather pry my eyeballs out

**Hey guy's! thought i put you through enough suspence so here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I stepped into the hallways trying to see who was at the door over my extremely tall mother. _Sometimes I wonder where I got the short gene from._ The only thing that I could see was pale skin and jet black hair. Two people cam to mind, Kevin and Dan Wilbur from Science class. My mother stepped out of the way, revealing Kevin, as I had guessed. He stood with that stupid smirk on his face as he looked me up and down, chuckling to himself. My mother put her hand on my shoulder and whispered 'you know where it hurts' in my ear, which made me laugh. I stepped onto the front porch with Kevin, shutting the door behind me. In our family room window I could see Squid, Greg and ZigZag's face, stacked up resembling a totem pole.

"Well hey there beautiful." Kevin said, grinning ear to ear. I stared at him blankly.

"What do you want Kevin, haven't you caused enough trouble?" I asked, annoyed with him always showing up whenever I thought things were getting okay.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay a visit to an old friend. We are friends, aren't we?" He asked, as if he had no recollection of our past.

"Friends? I'd sooner pry my eyeballs out with a screwdriver and enjoy them with spaghetti and marinara sauce than be friends with you again." I said, trying to use my best bitchy voice.

"Aw c'mon Kelly, why are you being like this?" He reached out and touched my face. I quickly swatted his hand away. He held up his hands.

"Alright, that's cool. All I wanted to do was come over and chat." He said, taking a seat in one of the folding chairs on out porch.

"Well you're chatting aren't you?" I asked still standing and watching him. He leaned back in his chair.

"Kelly, babe, what's wrong, before you left for that, wherever you went, you were much more relaxed and chill. Remember that one party…" I glared at him.

"I've changed Kevin. I'm not who I used to be anymore. All the parties and everything that came along with that are not what I do anymore." Kevin frowned.

"Please. Kelly you went to an all-boys camp. The whole school already thinks you're a slut. I mean, they knew you were already, but this just iced the cake." He eyed me up and down again.

"The only thing that happened at that camp was that I met some really great guys that could beat the crap out of you in two seconds." Kevin made a disbelieving sound. I shook my head.

"Kevin, some of those guys were in there for so much more than you will ever do. One guy was in my tent for murdering his ex-girlfriends boyfriend." Ok so I lied a little bit, but c'mon I think the worst someone did in my tent was steal a puppy.

"Oh and did I mention I have two of those guys inside." I motioned to the window and Kevin glanced over quickly.

"Once a slut, always a slut Kelly, you remember that. Once a bitch, always a bitch." He said, stepping off my porch and walking away. He turned around and stared at me. "Do you really want me gone Kelly. Seriously, because with one word I could be right back up there with you and we can be friends." He stared coming closer to the house. I lowered my eyes.

"Don't you even think about it." I said sternly.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." He said again, making his way to the sidewalk.

"Yeah well once a…a…" I choked up and couldn't finish the sentence. I collapsed on the porch, crying. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes. _Why do I always cry when he's around? _The door opened slightly, Squid peeking his head through the tiny space.

"Kelly, is that creep gone?" He asked, looking around.

"He's gone." I replied taking a seat in the chair Kevin had sat. Squid came out and closed the door behind him. He took a seat in one of the other chairs on the porch but jumped up as soon as he saw that I cried, even though I tried to let him not see.

"Where did the little fucker go? I swear he's going to die, die a slow painful death if I have anything to do with it. And I will." He started off the porch.

"Squid don't." I croaked, stopping him from leaving. He sighed and came back on the porch.

"Well at least tell me what he said to you." He said, taking his seat again.

"Everything he said was true." I cried burying my face in my hands.

"What are you talking about?" Squid asked.

"When I moved here, all I wanted to do was fit in, be apart of a crowd. That's when I met Kevin, at a party. I mean with his group of friends I had a lot of fun, well so I thought at the time. The parties, the drinks, the…" Squid stopped me.

"Don't tell me you're gonna say sex and drugs." He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh course not, I wasn't that stupid. But then I met Amber, who brought me into perspective of what I was doing. That's when I joined Kevin on his little prank. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to hang around with him anymore." I paused. "I couldn't take it anymore, what he was doing to me." I added softly.

Squid looked at me for a second. I looked away, remembering how I once told him that I was never like that, or so he assumed from what I had told him. While he thought about the information I had told him, I remembered the party that took place the night I met Kevin.

_It took place only 2 weeks after I moved to my mom's house. I had met a girl, Suzie, in my math class who was throwing a party. She wasn't the type of person I would typically hang out with. She wore baggy clothes, hats and skateboarded after school everyday after school instead of doing her homework. One day in math, Suzie had passed me a note saying that there was a party at her house on Friday night. I agreed to be there, though I didn't know what I was getting myself into._

_Friday night, I arrived at Suzie's house around 8. Once inside all I smelt was beer and smoke. I passed a couple who were dancing frantically. Another couple was in the corner making out. People were making beer can towers and smoking pot on the back porch and all sorts of other stuff I couldn't name. Suzie approached me with someone who I was later introduced to as Kevin. She shoved a beer in my hand, laughed and left me alone with Kevin. I looked at it hesitantly. Finally he spoke up._

_"Are you going to drink that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I gazed at it._

_"Yeah, I guess." I opened it and took a swig. It was different than anything I'd ever tasted. At first it tasted gross but by my fifth sip I was enjoying it. I had gotten to know Kevin a lot better too. We sat and drank, he went out for a smoke and I'd get another beer. He came back and we flirted, we might have kissed, I couldn't remember. _

Squid's hand wove in front of my face snapping my out of my daydream.

"Oh sorry." I replied, blushing. He looked at me for a second.

"I guess you can't change the past." He replied, smiling. I smiled back. "We've all done stupid things." I nodded. "It's the stuff we learn from them that matters right?" I sighed.

"So you did the same kind of shit?" He looked around.

"A little." He said carefully, crossing his arms. I looked at him with a questioning eye.

"Hey guys!" He said, standing in front of us.

"I think it's time we get going." Squid said standing up, a little startled still about how much he just learned about my past. He and ZigZag left, Zig waving slightly, while whispering to Squid, probably asking him what happened. I walked inside slowly and walked to my room. My mother knocked on the already open door.

"I'm going to work. Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and went to my computer to message all my D-tent friends about an up coming reunion party in the planning.

* * *

**Oh snap! reviews are lovely!**


	8. Halloween

**WARNING DRAMA ALERT:) Here's chapter 8 kids!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was Halloween and the holiday spirit was all around the house. I was hosting a party for all the D-Tent boys and Amber. I told each person who RSVP-ed to dress up as another D-Tent member. I was going as X-ray, Zig was going as me, X-ray was going as Squid, Squid was going as Caveman, Caveman was going as Zero, Amber was going as Herself, Armpit was going as Magnet, Magnet was going as Zig and Zero was going as Armpit.

The day of the party, my mother was scrambling around trying to boy proof the house. She removed all the pictures off the mantel and wall and also had bought a whole lot of bags of chips. Soda was piled in the fridge and the smell of candy corn filled the house. Amber was helping decorate the house with festive orange and black streamers.

"Do you think these are too lame?" I asked Amber.

"No, I don't think so. Orange is my favorite color." She said, throwing it over the fan in our kitchen.

"Girls, this place looks wonderful!" My mother said as she hurried in, carrying Jackie's baby in her arms. "Could you hold Cameron for just a second?" She asked, shoving him into my arms. He smiled at me and I sat him on the floor. The doorbell rang. I ran to it, making sure Amber was watching Cam.

"Kelly!" My sister hugged me as soon as I opened the door.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" I asked as she scooped up Cameron off the floor.

"I figured I'd drop by and see my favorite sister on Halloween." She replied. "Having a party?" She asked, looking around at the decorations just as Amber toppled from a folding chair, landing with a squeal on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, I'm inviting all my friends from Camp." I replied.

"Camp? You mean that Juvie place where you met that guy who calls himself by a marine creature?" She asked.

"Yes that camp. And everyone calls him that, not just himself." I replied, fixing the couches.

"Kelly, you really still hang around with those delinquents?" she asked.

"What are you, my mother?" I asked, opening a Diet Coke. Amber stood by, watching.

"No Kelly, but I am your older sister, and I just don't think these boys are the type you should be hanging around with." She sat Cameron down and put her hands on her hips.

"I think they are pretty cool!" Amber piped in. We both turned and glared at her. She turned meekly and went back to hanging streamers.

"You know I think I'm going to go back to the apartment and get Cameron in his costume." She said shortly as she picked Cameron up off the ground where he was playing with an Elmo doll. I turned around and walked away. She slammed the door behind her. My mom came in the room.

"Where'd Jackie go?" She asked.

"She left." I said dully. My mom sighed, grabbed her car keys and her coat.

"I'll be back around eleven, and I want to find anyone still here then. Except Alan, he can stay if he wants. Greg will be back tomorrow, he's staying over his friends. Love you, be good" She waved goodbye and left.

"So, what now?" Amber asked.

"Let's bring out the chips on the table." I replied, taking out the bags and throwing them to Amber.

* * *

20 minutes later the first person showed up in their costume. Amber and I had gotten changed and the music was pumping.

"Shorty!" X-ray called as he entered. He was the first one, even before Squid and ZigZag.

"X-Ray!" I replied, hugging him. He lifted me up, making me scream.

"Oh X, this is Amber." I motioned to her, shoving chips into her mouth. She nodded and he laughed.

"You look pretty much like me." X-ray said to me, taking off the thick framed glasses I had on.

"You resemble my boyfriend quite nicely." I replied. He smiled as the door flung open.

"Hola everybody!" Armpit bellowed in a Spanish accent. My face light up.

"Armpit!" I screamed going to hug him, but pausing. "You don't smell." I said astonished.

"Yeah, I've been loving hot water." He replied hugging me back. "Nice costume." He said as I stopped hugging him. I smiled.

"This is Amber." I said, motion to her. She approached him.

"I feel like this is going to be really awkward for me tonight." She whispered.

"You'll be fine." I replied. Armpit bee lined for the food. The doorbell rang and I opened it to Caveman and Zero, dressed up as Zero and Armpit. I laughed at the two of them.

"Hey guys!" I replied, letting them in and hugging both of them.

"Hey Shorty you look good!" Caveman replied, making me blush.

"Oh stop it." I said, laughing. "Guys this is Amber." I said, gesturing to her.

"So you're the infamous Caveman and Zero I've heard about. Runaways I hear." They laughed and caught sight of the other and joined them.

"So we're waiting on Magnet, ZigZag, and Squid and…oh that's it." I said to Amber.

"So Kelly, what's on the agenda tonight?" X-ray asked me as he walked over. I shrugged.

"I actually have no idea." I replied. He laughed.

"Typical. Maybe we can all run around in our undies and towels." He replied. We both laughed at the inside joke, but Amber gave us weird looks.

"Oh c'mon you read my letters." I said as X walked away. The front door suddenly burst open to Magnet, dressed up like ZigZag.

"Guys, hurry, Squid's picking a fight with some dude!" Magnet said. They guys looked at each other before running after Magnet. Amber and I exchanged glances.

"Do you think it's…?" I started. Amber nodded, assuming who it was before I could finish. We both chased after the guys to see Squid and ZigZag on the corner with none other than Kevin. _Will this guy ever leave?_ Surrounding them was D-tent. We ran over to the crowd.

"You got you're little posse with you buddy?" I heard Kevin say from inside the crowd. "Are you for real with that one? He's shorter than Kelly!" I guessed he was referring to Zero.

"That one happened to knock a guy out with a shovel and survive almost a week in the desert." I said from outside of the circle, causing everyone to look at me.

"Hey Kelly." He slurred, obviously he was at a party and had left just in time to ruin mine.

"You know this dude?" X-ray asked.

"Think of him as you're San Antonio version of Flash." I replied. The boys all narrowed their eyes.

"I was just walking over to say Happy Halloween and then you buddy over there, he stops me. I was like hey man, no need to get violent." Kevin said stupidly, stumbling over to me. The group moved over to us.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping back into someone. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"I said, I was just coming over here to say hello, when that guy and that guy stopped me." I looked at Squid and ZigZag. They looked at him with steely eyes.

"Kevin go home, you're drunk." I replied, watching him fall. He got up.

"No, I want to settle something with your friend over there." He walked towards Zig and Squid. I bit my lip. I ran in front of Kevin.

"Kevin don't do it!" I yelled, but it was too late. I had gotten in the way of Kevin's fist and Squid's face. At that moment, D-tent jumped on Kevin as I scrambled onto my neighbors front lawn. Thankfully a police officer was driving on the street next to ours and saw the pile of guys.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" He asked, getting out of his car. The boys released Kevin.

"Officer," I said, standing up. "That guy right there, the one with the black hair, he's drunk and was going to come over and crash my party. He punched me so my friends tackled him. We have a not so good history together; he scares me and please take him away." I was scared of him. Not that I wasn't scared of him before, but this freaked me out.

"C'mon buddy." The officer said, picking him up.

"All I wanted to say was happy Halloween!" Kevin yelled as he was shoved into the back of the police car.

"This is not how I wanted this party to go." I said quietly, touching my black eye.

"You alright Shorty?" Magnet asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. The guys decided that it was best not to go back to my house so the all headed home. Everyone except Squid.

"Squid, why do you always have to be the hero?" I asked as the last person left the house.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you always have to be the macho man, the guy who picks fights, who tries to protect everyone?" I repeated.

"I'm not like that." He said defensively.

"Then explain you picking a fight with Kevin?" I retorted.

"I didn't want him coming over." He replied selfishly.

"Squid, you could have gotten hurt." I replied.

"So, he was drunk and he was gonna ruin your party." He said, crossing his arms.

"No, I could've handled him. You picking a fight ruined my party." I said, trying to get him to realize that what he did was wrong.

"So basically you're saying I ruined the party." He said, snappily.

"Basically I am." I replied in the same tone.

"Fine." He replied getting up and heading for the door.

"Fine!" I said, throwing a roll of streamers at the closing door. They slowly fell to the ground as I cried. I sat in the middle of the floor and cried. Suddenly I wished I never went to Camp Green Lake.

* * *

**Ohhh is it the end of Kelly and Squid? I don't know, you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter**


	9. Hairnets and Hair Ruffles

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. Stupid Writers Block. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I always had a thing for community service, so when I got the call that Squid, ZigZag and I had to work at the San Antonio homeless shelter to finish our time at camp green lake, I wasn't that bummed about it. Since the Halloween party incident things were on the rocks with Squid and I. Sure we still hung out and stuff but it wasn't the same. I was hoping that spending more time together in the shelter would get us closer. The day that we started our first weekend of our service, Squid picked me up in his mom's car. His mom recently returned from her rehab and from what he told me she was better, a lot better.

"Hey." He said perkily as I slowly climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Hi." I replied as we backed out of the driveway.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we sped down the street.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, smiling fakely.

"Well, you're not as happy as you were before Halloween." He said, looking at me as we stopped at a light.

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically and sort of mockingly. He sulked in his seat before pulling forward.

"Just forget about it, Squid." I replied to his mood change.

"I'm sorry, Shorty." He said, outright.

"It's okay. I over reacted a little." I said, linking my arm in one of his.

"Is that it right there?" He asked pointing to a small building with a line of people outside.

"Yeah it is." I replied as he pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and started towards the place. "I love you Squid." I said looking up at him.

"Love you too." He replied, pulling me close to him as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Inside the place a line of people were waiting to get food. ZigZag waved us over. We immediately burst out laughing at the sight of him in a hair net and rubber gloves. I wonder were they found a hair net big enough.

"I wouldn't be laughing." I man said from behind us. We both turned around. "I'm Mr. Turnbomb and this is your uniform every weekend for the next 5 months." He shoved a hair net and gloves into our hands.

"You also have the pleasure of working with three other young miscreants from the detention center in Dallas. Two young men and a young lady." He gestured to a girl popping a bubble with too much blue eyeliner and two thuggish guys. The girl looked us up and down before looking away and at the sight of the two other guys I leaned into Squid.

"You two will be on tray duty. You hand the people their trays. Think you can do that?" He asked wickedly. We nodded, put our gloves and nets on and walked to the tray section.

* * *

Later on we got a lunch break and we all gathered in a small room with one table in the back. I gave Squid the lunch my mother packed for him and took out mine as well.

"You made him lunch?" The gum chewing girl asked me from across the table. She stared at me blankly.

"Yeah, see his…" She held up her hand and I quickly stopped talking. Who did this girl think she was?

"I'm Brooke." She said in some kind of accent, her voice was tough and strong. Maybe it was New York.

"I'm Kelly." I said, clearing my throat.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" She asked nodding to Squid as he talked to ZigZag.

"Yeah." I replied, taking a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Damn." She said admiring him quietly, going back to her lunch.

"Shorty!" ZigZag said, leaning behind Squid to talk to me.

"Hey Zig!" I replied. "How's it going?"

"Man this sucks, I was sure we were home free from doing anything." I laughed.

"The state wouldn't let a bunch of criminals like us get away with anything would they." Zig looked puzzled.

"Why do you have to be here? They found you innocent didn't they?" I shrugged.

"Guess they just needed some help." I replied. Mr. Turnbomb entered the room.

"Lunch break is over." He bellowed.

"He's so going to get on my nerves." I whispered to Squid as we got up. He smirked in agreement.

* * *

About five minutes into serving, a little boy walked in and asked me for a tray.

"Hi I'm Billy. Can I have a tray? What's you're name? You're pretty. Can I have a tray?" He asked me a million questions.

"Here you go Billy. My names Kelly and yes that's my boyfriend." I answered back, predicting his next question. Apparently I was right because the boy blushed.

"What brings you here Billy?" I asked, noticing no one was coming in so I had time to talk.

"My mommy told me to go here, so she and my daddy could talk." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well Billy, have a good meal." He skipped away.

"You shouldn't talk to the customers." Brooke said from behind me.

"They aren't customers they are consumers. And why shouldn't I talk to them?" I asked.

"'Cause one day you're not gonna be here to talk to and they will be so depressed." She said smiling.

"What? That doesn't even make sense. Shouldn't you be fixing the ketchup bottles or something?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Squid walked over carrying a new stack of trays.

"What did she want?" He asked, just as I spotted a familiar face come through the door.

"More importantly, what does she want?" I asked, pointing and the person entering the shelter. Lianne walked in, looking around nervously. She approached us, trying to avoid our eyes.

"Lianne?" I asked, trying to look at her face.

"Yeah, just give me a tray." She snapped.

"Whoa Lianne is that you?" Squid asked. She glared at him.

"Oh hi Alan." She said once she realized who was talking to her. She smoothed her hair. "I'm just here to do some research for my campaign. Helping out is the way to go!" She made a fist pump like a cheerleader. Squid and I looked at each other then back at her with disbelief.

"Fine." She said giving in to our look. "Money's been a little tight since my dad lost his job and we spent a lot on our cruise for the summer. Ok so money's really tight. I figured this would be a good place to get some free food." I smiled.

"Well go on and get some." She smiled weakly and began to walk away.

"If you tell anymore I swear you will regret it." She said turning around and glaring at us. We raised our eyebrows and shook our heads and she left. Squid and both went back to work and didn't talk about it the rest of the day.

* * *

"I wonder why Lianne was at the service place." Squid asked as we climbed into his car after a long day of tray handing out.

"Squid that was yesterday. Why are you still thinking about that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just think that there's a lot more than what she said." I looked at him.

"Are you serious? Squid, Lianne was probably there to check out how idiotic I looked and how good-looking you were." Squid stopped at a red light.

"'Were'?" He asked smiling.

"Are." I replied laughing.

"That's better." He said chuckling, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

* * *

**Hehe. Alright so what's the deal with Lianne anyways? Is there something she's hiding? Find out next chapter as Squid and Kelly dig to find the truth...**


	10. Tapping on the Glass

**Hey guys since i didn't update in a long time i figured why not add two chapters this time, and partially b.c i forgot to upload 10 before 11 :) Review both, and read both and love both (or hate it w.e)**

* * *

Chapter 10

In high school, everyone is divided into this cliché grouping system known to most as cliques. You've got the jocks and the cheerleaders who sit in the back of the café, the normies or normal people who sit in the middle and then the dorks, geeks, losers, loners, stoners and everyone else who sit in the front by the trashcans. My posy of three others and I, we sit in the middle, with most of the other senior class.

Squid slammed his books on our table, causing my fruit cup to almost spill. He scowled as he sat down, his eyes lingering in the opposite direction.

"Squid?" I asked, leaning away.

"What?" He grumbled, opening his brown paper bag lunch.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. I looked at ZigZag and Amber for a little support.

"So buddy what's eating ya?" ZigZag asked. Squid turned to us.

"I had a meeting with Mr. Gorse today. Turns out I'm barely passing his class. Stupid Jimmy Hung over there overheard and started to laugh at me. I called him a name or two, or five and got myself landed in Saturday detention." Zig and I both looked at him.

"But Saturday is Soup Kitchen day." I replied.

"Yeah I know." He growled.

"Is your mom gonna be mad?" I asked concerned.

"Nah, she's used to it. Remember that one time freshman year Zig?" They both laughed.

"What did you guys do?" Amber asked. She had moved to the school sophomore year, not knowing either of them.

"We had this teacher, Mr. Unclebrige. He had this box full of mice for science class right. So we snuck in during our lunch and his break and took the mice to the cafeteria and set them free." We all laughed hysterically as Zig told the story.

"It was priceless." Squid remarked.

"What got you guys sent to that Camp?" Amber asked the two. A hush feel over our table.

"You don't really talk about it to "outsiders"." I replied. She rubbed her lips together and looked down at her sandwich. Just as I replied Lianne walked by our table, doing her usually checking out of Squid and scowling at the rest of us. She passed by but walked back to our table.

"You haven't told anyone, right?" She asked, looking at me, Squid and Zig. We all shook our heads and she walked away grinning.

"Tell anyone what?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Ok but keep this on the down low." I lowered my voice to a whisper as I leaned across the table. "We saw Lianne at the soup kitchen." I whispered. Amber gasped as I sat back down in my seat.

"No." She replied shocked.

"Yup." I replied nodding.

"I have to tell…" I stopped her.

"You can't tell anyone. You heard her. You tell and we die." I said, indicating Squid, Zigzag and I.

"Alright, geeze. What do you think I can't keep a secret?" I nodded and she smiled.

* * *

I sat in Math class, staring aimlessly out the window. It's not fault I get easily distracted. They should have known not to put me by a window.

"Kelly, please pay attention." My teacher slapped her hand on my desk causing me to snap back into focus. The class snickered. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my notebook. Doodles of my name and other things were scribbled in the corners.

"Do the problem that's on the board. First person to get it right gets a free meal in the café." _(2x 75/90)÷√89…Wait what?_

"X equals 4." I heard someone say. I looked over to Lianne putting her hand down, smiling. "Er, I think." She added as her friend Chelsea turned around and looked at her questionably.

"Well then, here's your ticket for a free lunch." Lianne grabbed it from the teacher's hands. I looked at her suspiciously. _Why does she want that free lunch so badly?_

After class I stopped Lianne.

"Lianne, do you want to tell me what the real story is about your money issue?" Lianne started at me wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, seeing her friends coming toward us.

"Lianne, c'mon you can trust me." I begged.

"Lianne are you coming?" Her friend Emily asked, walking over to us. She looked me up and down.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys at the classroom." She replied. She stared at me.

"I'll call you." She replied quietly before walking away.

* * *

English class was a snooze. The last period of the day always is. I could feel Kevin's beady eyes watching me from behind. I drummed my fingers waiting for the bell to ring.

"Ok class, tomorrow we will start a group project about an upcoming book we're reading. Each group of three will interview people who have affected them in some way. Each person will interview 2 people. So think about your groups and…." He was cut off by the bell and everyone leapt form their seats and out the door.

In the hallway ZigZag, Squid and I met up with Amber as we made her way out to her car.

"Why do I always end up driving?" She asked.

"Cause you love us." I replied, getting into the back seat.

"True." She said, starting the car.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May!" ZigZag sang as he turned the radio on.

"I've got an earache is what I've got on this cloudy day." Squid said causing ZigZag to turn around and smile sarcastically.

"Right well, Kelly have a wonderful afternoon." Amber said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Thank you." I replied getting out of the car. In the house my mother handed me a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"This girl has called here about 20 times. Please call her back." My mom looked at me pleadingly, so I took the number and walked down the hallway to my room. I plopped on the couch and grabbed my phone. I listened to the ringer and finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" The quivering voice asked.

"Lianne?" I managed to get out.

"Oh Kelly, I can't take this anymore." She cried.

"What, Lianne where are you?" I heard rustling in the background. I heard a tap on my window and looked at it. Lianne was standing there with the phone to her ear.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...keep reading (and review that would be lovely) :)**


	11. Sick of Hospitals

**Sorry i haven't updated in like forever. I don't htink anyone reads this one anyways lol.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I opened my window and Lianne climbed in, falling on the floor.

"Lianne, what are you…how'd you…why are you?" I couldn't get my questions out.

"Kelly, I couldn't go to my real friends about this, they'd laugh at me." _Real friends, gee thanks. _

"What's the matter?" I asked as she sat on my bed. I sat too, but she sprang up when she talked.

"You know how I told you that we used a lot of money on the summer long cruise. Well I lied. Truth is…" She paused. "Truth is, my dad gambled away half of our money over the summer. And my mom, she used a lot of it on shopping in California when she went with her "co-worker" Frankie." She blinked back tears.

"I just can't stand it!" She cried.

"Look, I know how you feel, sort of. Well not really, but what are you guys gonna do for money and stuff?" I questioned. Lianne stiffened.

"What are you going to do, point me in the direction of that homeless shelter you and those other criminals work at?" She replied snottily. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I was just wondering, Lianne. God. Take a chill pill." I said.

"Right, well, my aunt lives over on Grand View; you know the street by mine? She's offered to take me in." She glanced around my room. She spotted the cork board where I hung up pictures from camp. She walked over there and examined the pictures.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"Camp friends." I replied, joining her. "That's X-ray, Armpit, Magnet, Zero, Caveman and you know those two." I said, pointing at each person.

"Weird names." She muttered, walking around my room. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh God, it's almost 3:30, my dad's going to kill me. Remember, if word gets out about this I swear…"

"Yeah, I know. Now go." She climbed out of the window and darted down the street.

* * *

"Yeah, it was weird." I said to Squid. We walked down the street, admiring the houses along the way.

"You sure she was telling the truth?" Squid asked, jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said shrugging.

"Did you send in your applications?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I sent one to San Antonio College, uh, U of Texas, and a bunch others. You?" Squid and I planned to go to college in Texas because was if we didn't get into the same one, at least we'd live in the same state.

"Yeah, Trinity, San Antonio, Austin, and a couple others." We both sighed. The year was almost over. Well, it seemed that way at least. Thanksgiving was around the corner, then the New Years, then summer and then college.

"Well, at least we'll be in it together." I said, reassuringly.

"Always and forever." He replied.

"Forever is a long time." I said.

"Fine, until we're old and wrinkly and your boobs are sagging and my pants are zipped up to my chest." I burst out laughing.

"Ok till then." I smiled.

* * *

Saturday at the homeless shelter was boring without Squid. Brooke approached me during lunch break.

"Where's you boyfriend?" She asked, popping her gum.

"He's at Saturday detention." I said, opening my lunch.

"Nice." She replied, opening her lunch too.

"So why are you here?" I asked her.

"Can't a girl just volunteer?" She replied snottily.

"No." I replied.

"I might have, accidentally, beaten up my ex- boyfriend's girlfriend." She mumbled.

"Nice choice." I replied, smiling.

* * *

That night, I popped Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The buzzing of my phone made me jump.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey pudding." Amber said.

"Hey Amber."

"Watcha doing?" She asked.

"About to watch Willy Wonka." She squealed.

"I'll be right over, I love that movie."

"Amber, why do you really want to come over?" I asked.

"Er, you'll see when I get there." She hung up.

Amber's car pulled up moments later. She rang the doorbell and pulled me out to her car. ZigZag was sitting the front seat, his face swollen and red.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just swelled up after he ate the lovely dinner I made." I sighed.

"Amber, did you dinner have yellow peppers in your dinner." She reddened.

"I might have put that in the salad…" Her voice trailed off.

"He's allergic!" I yelled.

"Well I didn't know." I jumped in the car.

"Well, let's go to the hospital!" I said. She jumped in and sped off.

ZigZag was taken care of no problem. I don't know what they did but they fixed him.

Squid had joined us in the waiting room.

"I'm beginning to hate hospitals." I heard him mutter. _I hear you._

"Shorty, seriously, what's up with us always ending up in hospitals?" Squid asked.

"Could you not call me Shorty anymore?" I said.

"What?" Squid asked.

"My name's Kelly. Shorty was just my camp nickname." I said.

"It's not just a nickname. It's a title." Squid said proudly.

"Yeah and I was dubbed short. I understand, but c'mon don't you think we should ditch the silly nicknames?" Squid looked shocked.

"Silly little what?" He asked.

"Oh c'mon Squid." I said. "I mean Alan." I corrected myself. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"See you can't call me Alan." He said childishly pointing at me.

"I can too." I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, Shorty." He said clearly.

"Ok fine, I'll keep the nickname, happy?" I asked.

"Very." He replied. He kissed my forehead as I looked at him in amusement.

"I guess camp is the only thing you can connect family with." I said, wishing I hadn't.

"You could say that." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Squid, I didn't mean it like…" I sighed.

"I know how you meant it." He said. "And you're right; it's the only thing I know with family."

* * *

**That was it. Lol so review and check out my other holes story, Best Friends for Never. Yay alrightyy  
3 Smacbaby :)**


	12. Big Fat Mouth

**It's been a while since i've updated, but now everythings back on track and moving forward! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 12

My back was up against the locker, Lianne's eyes piercing me as she jabbed her hands into my shoulder.

"Who did you tell?" She said through her gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She pushed my shoulders harder.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said, still glaring.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear, well I may have told Amber but…"

"Big mouth Amber. Great, thanks a lot Kelly. Starting now, you're life is forever ruined." She stormed off, eyes of everyone following her, snickering. Amber, Squid and ZigZag walked over to us.

"How dare you!" I screamed at Amber.

"Shorty now's not the time to yell." Squid said.

"You're right; I'll talk to you after school. C'mon Squid, we're going to be late." I said coldly as I dragged Squid away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Amber told someone about Lianne's secret and now the whole school knows. Lianne is going to ruin my life. Watch your back." I said. "And your front." I added.

"But you don't know it was Amber." He asked.

"No, but I mean, she is the only one who I told." I said.

"But you don't know it for a fact?" He asked.

"I do know it for a fact!" I said stubbornly, my voice rising in volume.

"I'm going to go to class." He said, backing away.

"Squid come back, please." But he was gone. Lianne was going to ruin my life, and she knew how.

* * *

"Alright, what did you have to tell me?" Amber asked, her arms crossed as we stood alone in the parking lot of the school.

"Why did you tell someone about Lianne's secret?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, I never told anyone." She said.

"C'mon Amber, I know you told. You and your big fat mouth." I clamped my hand over my mouth. She looked hurt. But only for about a millisecond before her gaze turned cold.

"Big fat mouth, huh?" She said.

"No Amber, I didn't mean to say…" I started.

"You know what, I'm out of here." She slammed her car door and sped away.

* * *

Squid walked beside me, but didn't talk to me. Amber, walking the opposite way in the hallway, glared at me and ZigZag avoided my glance. People snickered at me as I passed them. Lianne seemed to be happy that people were treating her nicely about this. People actually offered to pay for her lunches. She just smiled and thanked them humbly, but inside I knew she loved it.

* * *

I called Amber on the phone that night.

"Amber, look I'm sorry about accusing you." I said. She didn't respond but I could hear her breathing.

"I figured you weren't going to say anything, so here I go. Amber, I'm sorry I accused you and called your mouth big and yeah, that's it." I was about to hang up when I heard her squeak.

"Wait." She said.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"It's okay. I guess I do kinda have a big mouth. I'll help you find out who started talking about Lianne so we get take care of them." I smiled.

"Let's let the boys do that." I said and we laughed.

"Agreed." She said.

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing?" My mom asked, walking in on me flipping through an issue of Seventeen magazine.

"Nothing." I replied, not looking up from the magazine.

"I'm going to work." She said, looking around my room suspiciously.

"Ok. See ya." I said, again not looking up from the magazine. She left and I threw the magazine into a pile on the other side of my room.

"Coast is clear." I said. Squid rolled out from under my bed as Amber climber out from my closet. ZigZag came out from behind the door.

"Hmm...I could hide pretty well in here, huh?" Squid smiled suggestively. I wish the magazine wasn't at the other side of the room or I would have smacked him with it. Instead, I rolled my eyes and looked at Amber and ZigZag

"Alright guys, we got to plan how we're going to catch this person who is spreading the rumors about Lianne and obviously wants my high school career ruined." I said, taking a pad out from my desk.

"Let's make a list of possible subjects." Amber suggested.

"Kevin." Squid said, gritting his teeth.

"Well that's an obvious." I said, rolling my eyes and jotting his name down.

"How about Mallory Hertz, she's known as the gossip queen." ZigZag pointed out.

"True." I said, also writing her name.

"What about Lianne herself, I mean she might have…wait, she's not even that smart." Squid said.

"Ok, who was around us when we were talking about it?" I asked.

"Kenny Langton." We all laughed when Amber said his name. He was president of All Things Dork, as most of the student population put it.

"Just putting it out there." She said shrugging. My brother walked into the room holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"This was on the doorstep. You're names on it." He shoved it in my hand and glared at Squid before leaving. We all looked at the note like it was a bomb or something.

"Well open it." ZigZag said, nudging me. I slowly folded the note open.

"I told Lianne's secret. If you want to know any more, I suggest you put a note under your front door mat by 7:00 tomorrow morning." I read out loud.

"What the hell?" Squid asked.

"I guess we should leave a note." I said shrugging. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on my window. I turned to it really fast, only to see the leave outside rustling.

"So what are we going to say?" I asked.

* * *

**Will they ever find out who told the secret...to find out, review and look for the next chapter, coming to a computer near you.**

**thank you! **


	13. Demo CD

**Heyy there, i finally updated lol. I'd like to thank DtentsQueen for the idea for this chapter. Sorry it wasn't all your idea...so yeah lol enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

_It had been 3 days since we left our note back saying: "Who are you and how did you find out about Lianne's secret?" Three long, long days without a response. Never again would we check under that mat. But soon after, things began getting hectic in all of our lives…_

"Hey Kelly." Devin said, approaching me after our music technology class.

"Hey Devin, sweet guitar." I said, plucking one of the strings of the chocolate brown instrument.

"Thanks." He responded, looking around nervously. "Look, I know you have a boyfriend and all, and don't think I'm coming onto you or anything, but I wrote this song for my demo CD. I was wondering if you would like to do a duet with me for the CD. I've heard you singing in the piano room and you're just what this song needs." He smiled hopefully.

"Sure, I'll think about it. Do you have the music with you?" I asked. He fumbled through his backpack for a while before pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"It's not much." He said sheepishly.

"I'm sure it's great." I began to open it.

"I gotta run. See you around Kelly." He dashed off before I could even tell him how beautiful I thought the first line was.

* * *

I read the music and hummed the tune as I waited for Squid and everyone to come to lunch.

"Who's Squid talking to in the lunch line?" Amber asked, taking a seat across from me.

"I don't know." I said turning around. I saw Squid standing, talking with a girl with too high cheek bones, dark black hair and piercing green eyes. He spotted me, waved and returned talking to the girl. _Is this some plot to make me jealous? Because if it is, it's working._

"I've got his lunch right here. He doesn't need to buy any." I patted the brown paper bag lunch next to me.

"He usually never does anything but come in here and eat and eat and eat…" Amber went on.

"Ok Amber I get it, he eats." I said.

"This is so weird, there's ZigZag." Soon ZigZag was talking to the girl too.

"Guess who asked me to sing on his new Demo CD." I asked.

"Who?" Amber asked anxiously.

"Devin LaMoine." I said.

"What about Devin LaMoine?" Squid asked, pulling out the seat next to me.

"He asked me to record a song on his new demo CD." I said. Squid frowned.

"So you'll have to be with this guy, alone?" He asked. I nodded.

"Shorty, this guy is like the creeps of the creeps." ZigZag said, pulling a chair up to the table.

"It's a harmless song. I'll go over to his house, sing and then leave." I frowned too as I saw the new girl walking over to our table.

"Mind if I join you?" The new girl asked. Squid looked at me.

"Of course. Move over Shorty!" The girl giggled.

"Shorty that's a funny name!" She said in a high pitched voice. _That's a funny mask. _I mocked her voice in my head.

"What's you're name?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm Chloe, I'm new here. Squid is in my math class and we were talking about working on our next project together." She smiled.

"Is that right?" I said, smiling at Squid who smiled nervously back.

"Well I'm going to go find Devin and talk about these beautiful lyrics he wrote." I said, waving the paper in Squid's face.

"Dark or light, day and night, you're here, watching over me?" He read them. "Please these are lame." Chloe grabbed the papers. My face twisted into a mocking smile as she read them.

"These are beautiful." She said.

"They are." I said, snatching the papers away. "Bye Squid, Amber, Zig, and Chloe." I smiled at everyone, bit my lip and left. Walking into the upstairs abandoned bathroom was kind of creepy. What, did you really think I wanted to go hang with Devin?

"So, Squid's really trying to make you jealous." I said to my reflection in the dirty mirror as I leaned on the sink. "Pick of the crop." I muttered to myself, shook my head and kicked the wall.

* * *

"That was great!" Devin said when we had finally finished recording at his house Saturday afternoon. We stood in his basement, only separated by one microphone, but it felt like we were closer than Squid and I had ever been. _I can't be thinking I like him. I have a boyfriend!_

"So did you wanna watch TV or something?" Devin asked, sitting on a couch and flipping through channels. He looked at me and smiled. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know, I probably should be heading home. Squid's probably worried where I am and…" He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You let your life revolve too much around him." He said. I looked at him, astonished.

"You have no right to say that. You don't know me or my life." He nodded.

"I've seen enough at school. He talks with other girls, you make his lunch and he's way too overprotective." He crossed his arms.

"So what if he talks to other girls." I said defensively, crossing my arms as well. "I'm talking to another boy right now, aren't I?"

"You know if I had a girlfriend that I'd only talk to her." He said, stepping closer.

"I really have to go." I said, picking up my bag and coat off the ground. I rushed out the door and into the cold winter air. I shivered as I walked to the bus stop down from his house.

* * *

I flung the door open to my room and jumped when I saw Squid lying on my bed.

"You scared me!" I said, hanging my jacket on the back of my door.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was at Devin's, you knew this." I said, putting my hands on my freezing red cheeks. "And where have you been all day?"

"Showing Chloe the town and such but that's not important right now, we're talking about you here." He frowned. _Is he kidding? He thinks that I can't go to a guys house to record a CD and he can go out to town with another girl, and think it's going to be fine with me?_

"I thought you would be home sooner." He said, looking at the clock.

"What are you my mother? The bus was late picking me up. I got to the stop late because I was arguing with Devin. About you." I added.

"What about me?" He asked, standing up, towering over me.

"He was calling you all these mean things and I merely defended you." I said, sitting on the chair by my desk.

"What mean things Shorty?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Squid calm down. He just said you control my life to much and I disagreed with him." He muttered to himself.

"Squid, it's no big deal." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah it is." I shook my head.

"It's really not." I said, shrugging slightly.

"You have no idea." He said coldly.

"Well I would if you explained." I said annoyed.

"I can't have losers like Devin going around making up shit about me. I won't have it." He clenched his fists.

"Squid, you get in one more fight and you'll be kicked out, you know it." I said warningly.

"My mom always wanted me to go to military school." He said and walked out of my room. I noticed a piece of paper was folded on my dresser. I opened it slowly.

"Weston Park, 5 o'clock, Sunday. Alone." I read out loud. "Finally, the person is coming clean." I smiled, folded the sheet back up and placed it back on the dresser.

* * *

**Disaster in Paridise? Will we finally find out who told the school about Lianne's financial issues? Tune in for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	14. Catching up on things

****

Wow that took forever to update. Well my editor has been slacking off...lol...so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

The park was a place full of memories, both good and bad. Looking around, a flood of emotions filled me and a smile came across my face. Like the summer memories of Squid and I, past memories with Greg and even some with Kevin. As I stepped into the park, two girls ran by me. One was screaming and crying and the other was just behind her, laughing a maliciously. I feel a flashback coming on…

"_Eat the bug!" Seven year old Greg towered above me. My trembling five year old fingers reached for the worm, a whimper escaped my mouth._

"_I can't believe you're a-scared of a little bug!" He teased, his friends who were looking on snickered in agreement. _

"_I'm not going to touch the worm." I said in a bratty voice, pulling my hand away from the bug like it was a hot stove._

"_Fine but we'll just have to call you cry baby from now on." Greg and his friends began teasing me, making crying sounds and rubbing their eyes. He shoved the worm towards me, but I swatted it away and dashed from the sandbox we were sitting in. He and his friends were close behind me. I stopped at the fountain in the middle of the park. My mom and dad, who had been divorced since I could walk, were standing on each side of the fountain, beckoning for me to go with them. My mom, who I spent most of my time with, smiled her warming smile at me, while my father stood there, smug as could be._

"_C'mon honey, you can sit in the front seat!" My father had told me. I was sold right there. Still I cannot believe I gave up my mom for a crappy life with my dad, all for the front seat. As I hopped merrily to my dad's car, my mom called out from behind us._

"_Kelly you go in that car you'll never see me or Greg again!" She warned. I don't care, I had thought, I'm going into the front seat. Too bad she was right. I didn't see them again for ten years…_

I noticed someone sitting alone on a bench. Their hood was up protecting their face from the winter wind and my eyes. I walked around the bench, the note clutched in my hand.

"Excuse me…" I started.

"I'm glad you came Kelly." I stiffened as the voice filled my ears.

"L-L-Lianne?" I stuttered, stunned as she took down her hood to revel her brown curly locks and deep brown eyes.

"Well duh, who'd you think it was?" She asked giggling. I was shocked. If anything I thought it wasn't her.

"But how…when…why'd you tell someone your secret, then blame it on me?" I asked. She laughed lightly.

"I realized people would like me more if they took pity on me, so I told Heather Peterson and she told like everyone. Good move on my part, huh?" I gawked at her.

"But why blame me?" I asked again.

"I thought Alan would break up with you if he saw what a fraud you were…well are, and then take pity on me. But I guess that didn't work out." I smiled triumphantly. _Damn right it didn't work._

"But…" She continued and my face fell. "You know that new girl, Chloe? She pretty much wants to start an 'I Love Alan' club, so I figured, if I can't get to him, maybe she'll use her 'almost-as-good-as-me' good looks to get to him." She smiled.

"He's not that thick you know." I said.

"I know. Chloe is also a sweet talker. Trust me, when she gets started, there's no turning back for him." She smiled once more before leaving me sitting on the bench, baffled beyond explanation.

* * *

"I knew it!" Squid cried. I gathered him, Amber and ZigZag in my room to tell them the news about Lianne and the park incident. I may have left out the Chloe part though.

"What a freak." Amber spat. _Tell me about it._

"But seriously, who called it?" Squid asked showing off his new 'I told you so' dance.

"You did." We all said, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah well, I've got better news." ZigZag said. "It's almost holiday break!" We all cheered softly.

"That reminds me. Kelly we need to go shopping for our lovely boyfriends." She pinched ZigZag's check as he made a face.

"That reminds me, I gotta go." Squid made a beeline for the door. I followed him to the door and we both paused.

"Why are you hurrying off?" I asked.

"It's Sunday and you know, homework, school…" his voice trailed off.

"You're still not mad about Devin are you?" I asked, trying to get in his line of vision, which was somewhere down the hall.

"Yeah course not." He said. I stood up to kiss him. He bent down and gave me a quick peck and dashed off, leaving me with my lips still puckered.

"I love you!" I called after him. He waved backwards and shouted back.

"Yeah love you too!" I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"Do you think he's still mad about the whole Devin thing?" I asked ZigZag.

"Nah, he took care of that." I smiled weakly.

"What are you worried about?" Amber asked.

"It's not him. I'm worried about; it's that girl, Chloe." ZigZag looked at me questionably.

"Why? She's cool." I laughed.

"Not according to Lianne. She said, and I quote, 'She pretty much wants to start an 'I Love Alan' club' and she also said 'when she gets started, there's no turning back for him'." Amber gulped at my reenactment.

"Don't worry about him Shorty." ZigZag said.

"Guys wanna stay for dinner?" I asked, trying to cheer myself up.

"I'm game." Amber said.

"She's my ride home so, I'm game too!" I smiled. It felt good to have great friends around when you need them.

* * *

It was the Friday before Christmas break. Squid and I walked side by side in the hallway. He smiled as he looked down at me.

"You're short." He said, his six foot something stature towering over my pathetic 5 foot 1 body.

"Didn't we discus this at camp?" I asked teasingly. He smiled, looked up, and continued walking. Meanwhile, I glanced around at the couples interlocked on the lockers on the way to my own. Squid hated PDA, not that I could blame him, some was a little over the top, but something wasn't the same about him. He hadn't kissed me, and I mean really kissed me in forever. Maybe he was waiting, but I didn't know what for.

"You alright?" He asked, stopping in front of my locker before heading out to Amber's car. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." I lied. He eyed me before waving at someone behind me. _Please don't be…_

"Oh is this a bad time?" Her high pitched voice made me cringe. _Whenever I say, please don't be, it is…thank you!_

"For what?" I asked, whirling around to face her.

"To talk to Alan." Before I could answer, she dragged him to a locker down from mine. She spoke intentionally loud in hopping I would hear her.

"I was hopping that we could work on that math project." She said flirtatiously twirling her ebony hair around her bony finger.

"Well actually we were going to go to Kelly's house." Squid said whirling around to flash me a smile. Chloe yanked him to face her.

"I thought we should work on it. Besides, she told Lianne's secret, why do you still want to go out with her?" She glared over his shoulder at me.

"Look you're new here so I'm going to offer you some advice. Stay away from Lianne." I blurted out. She stepped out from behind Squid to face me.

"She's right you know." Squid added, causing her face to drop.

"Whatever. Let me know if you change your mind." She flipped her hair and strutted off down the hallway.

"A good egg gone rotten. You girls are so mean to each other." Squid said laughing. He stopped when he caught sight of me.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded, the lump in my throat preventing me from talking.

"I thought she was nice." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guess not." I mumbled.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Amber said, shivering in the forty degree air.

"Casanova over here got a little visit from the devil." I said, elbowing him harder than I intended.

"It's not my fault." He said, rubbing his side.

"If you two are done fighting, midterms are after break and Ricky and I need to study." She said, halfway into the car.

* * *

The holidays weren't a big deal with my family. We usually got some presents, ate some food and just hung out. My mom invited Squid over to help me with gift wrapping.

"Are you bored?" I asked. We sat on my bedroom floor surrounded by boxes. Squid fumbled the tape dispenser.

"Are you kidding? I love wrapping." He pulled another box in front of him.

"Not with this." I said sighing. "With me." He looked up slowly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. I smiled shyly and shook my head.

"No reason." My smiled faded and I looked at the ground.

"No seriously." He said. I looked up quickly.

"It's just…I don't know. All this stuff about that new girl and I don't really remember the last time we really, you know, kissed." He laughed.

"I know it's stupid let's just forget about it ok." He furrowed his brow.

"No way! I can't have you go thinking about that, especially around the holidays. I guess I've been a little," he paused. "Detached lately." I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" I asked.

"It's silly. I've been kind of stressed over your present. The guy I'm getting it from, let's call him Bob, Bob's been slacking with getting it and I'm running out of time." My eyes widened.

"It's not illegal is it?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It'll be an amazing Christmas no matter what."

"How about we catch up on all the stuff we've been missing." He said, smiling suggestively.

"My mom's down the hall!" I said, laughing as he kissed my neck.

"Then we'll shut the door." He whispered, reached behind me and shut it.

"I love you." He whispered again. I smiled.

"I know." I whispered back, making him smile too.

* * *

**Oh la la...aren't they cute togather, well i have a miny bias with that becasue she is my creation mwhahaha...wow, ok let me get back to photography class, hope you enjoyed. Reivew mucho!**

**33 SMACbaby**


	15. Best Christmas Ever

**holy crap. i've had this on my computer. and i never uploaded it. i'm stupid. and i know it's been awhile. i'm really sorry. i've been so busy. ill update more i swear.**

* * *

"Squid we're going like one hundred miles an hour!" I said, pleading for his foot to ease off the petal, even a little bit. He didn't answer me. He looked straight ahead. His hands were gripped so tightly to the steering wheel, his knuckles were white.

"Slow down!" I insisted, hitting his arm. It was about 2 am on Christmas morning and we were racing down an empty street.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Would you shut up for like two seconds?" He said, his voice half laughing half demanding. I let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in my seat.

"Well can we…"

"Shorty." He drew my name out and gritted his teeth. I didn't understand why he had dragged me out of bed at one am to drive for an hour in the middle of no where.

"But I…"

"No Shorty."

"Squid really….SQUIRREL!" I screamed causing him to slam on his breaks, making us both hurl forward into the dashboard.

"What the fuck?" He asked, looking at me with panicked eyes.

"There was a squirrel." I said, looking at the floor.

"God damn." He muttered. "Have you no patience woman?" He asked smiling at me.

"Not really." I replied giggling.

"Can you at least wait like 30 more minutes?" He asked.

"Ok." I said, pouting best I could. He started up the car again, laughing, and continued to drive.

"You do know its Christmas morning." I said.

"Again with the talking!" He said. "I quit. I'll have to silence you." He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"What are you going to do bind me up with rope?" I asked.

"No. Better." He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oh I get where this is going." I said slyly removing mine too. And then, in the heat of the moment, headlights poured into the car, blinding both of us. The car slowed down and parked next to us. Squid got up from on top of me and looked out the window. Some fat guy was sitting the front seat, his dog in the passengers. The man opened the passenger side window and Squid opened his.

"Well howdy!" The man said.

"Hi?" Squid asked, wondering why the man had interrupted our, episode.

"What are you and that lovely lady," he had peered around to look at me, "doing out here this early in the morning?"

"That's our business." Squid said stiffly.

"How old are ya boy?" The man asked warningly.

"18." Squid replied, less confident than before.

"Alright then, how bout you ditch that girl and come with me to meet some more around the corner." Squid looked at me.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You probably got your moneys worth out of that one so hop in I'll take you for some more action." The man smiled. "You can bring her too." He added.

"What the fuck dude, that's my girlfriend!" Squid said angrily.

"Oh well sorry but you don't see a couple of youngsters like yourself going at it over here unless the dudes paying her."

"We were not going at it." I hissed.

"Well you kids have fun." He rolled up his window and sped off into the night.

"Well that was, odd." Squid said, putting his hands on the steering wheel but not starting the car.

"Yeah." I agreed. We both looked ahead for a while, and then Squid continued driving.

After about 30 more minutes of driving, Squid ordered me to shut my eyes. I felt the car stop running and the trunk pop open. After about 10 more minutes, the door opened and I reached for Squids hand. I held it tight as he helped me out of the car.

We walked on what felt like sand for a while.

"Alright open your eyes." And I did. In front of me, on top of a blanket of what looked like snow, lay a small box, flowers, candles and a pie.

"It looks like snow!" I said, walking over to the area.

"Yeah I know you've never seen it and always have wanted to so I took the liberty of making some for you." I looked at him questionably.

"How'd you know I've always wanted to see snow? I've never told you that."

"I have my sources." He said, grinning playfully. I ran to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. We fell to the ground, still entwined with our kiss. It felt like one of those passionate scenes from a classic romantic movie.

"Well are you going to open your gift?" He asked, breaking the kiss. He handed the small delicate box to me.

"Is this the thing that you made sound like you were getting illegally?" I asked, pausing before pulling the ribbon.

"Just open it." He said laughing. Pulling the ribbon slowly, I opened the top of the box, revealing a silver chain with a heart on it.

"Turn it over." He said anxiously. I did and read the back of the heart.

_Til we're old and gray. Shorty & Squid._

"Squid! Who knew you could be so sentimental!" I said, jumping onto him for another kiss.

"Yeah, I know I'm a big softly." He said. I smiled and lay my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and we watched the waves crash in front of us.

I smiled the entire ride home. When we pulled into the driveway of my house it was about 5 am and I could see my moms face in the window. She looked angry. She didn't wait for me to even get out of the car before busting down the front door and walking straight over to our car.

"Kelly where have you been I've been worried sick! You didn't leave a note and when I checked in on you this morning you weren't there. Oh and hi Alan." Of course go easy on him; he's the one that dragged me out of bed.

"Mrs. Jackson…"

"Please call me Ms. Jackson Alan."

"Ok, Ms. Jackson, it's not Kelly's fault at all. I kinda dragged her out of bed this morning to drive her to the beach. I wanted to give her my Christmas present there." My mother cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh I don't blame you Alan." She said. "But Kelly could have said no." She turned to me.

"But it's so pretty!" I said, showing her the necklace.

"Good taste. Well everyone's inside. Greg's getting annoyed and wants to open presents so you better hurry. Would you like to stay Alan?" Squid nodded slowly. "Good well, let's get to it." We all filed inside. My brother ran to the doorway.

"Where have you been Kelly….you, what did you do to her?" He attempted to lung at Squid.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing him away.

"He kidnapped you this morning. I heard it. What did you do, gag her and rape her?!" Squid looked around confused.

"Greg he took me to the beach and gave me a lovely necklace." Greg frowned.

"You're lucky she's here." He warned.

"No dude, you're lucky." Squid said calmly.

"Alan dear would you come help me in the kitchen?" My mom called.

"Sure Ms. Jackson." He jogged to the kitchen.

"So you sure he didn't touch you, try to make a move on you?" Greg asked in a hushed tone. I laughed.

"I'm sure Greg. And what's the deal anyways?" I asked through a fit of laughter.

"I'm just concerned that's all." He said stiffly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Presents!" I yelled, looking behind Greg at the tree.

"Oh right. Well we better get started." My mother entered the room with Squid whose face was covered in flour.

"Dare I ask?" I said, fighting off giggles again.

"It seems Alan here isn't the baking type." My mother said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Me first!" I said, running to the tree. I grabbed one with my name on it. It was a box from my brother. I ripped it open and my eyes widened at the box.

"What is it?" Squid asked, trying to get a peak.

"It, uhm, a Carmen Electra Professional Pole Kit." I said, still starring at it.

"A what?" My mother asked, ripping the box from my hands. "Carmen Electra Electra-Pole Professional Pole Kit…men snap to attention as you steal the spotlight and it gets HOT!!! Novice or experienced, you'll look like a pro…" My mother glared at my brother.

"Sweet!" Squid said loudly.

"Gregory how could you get your sister such a thing? I hope you plan on returning that for something more… appropriate." My brother groaned.

"Weren't you the one just talking to me about something similar to this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't open the furry handcuffs yet." My mothers jaw dropped. "I'm kidding mom." He added.

"Well, Greg, here's you gift from Kelly. I hope it's not something like a farting machine." My mom warned.

"I'm sure he'll just love it." I said smirking. He glanced at m warily before opening the package.

"Well what it is?" My mom asked. My brother held up the shirt. It had what looked like his ribs with a marijuana plant in it.

"Mom wasn't supposed to know." He said, leaning in to whisper to me.

"She still doesn't." I said, gesturing to my mom, looking confused.

"Why is there a plant in your lungs?" She asked.

"No reason." He said and quickly shoved the box under the tree.

"Now my gift two you both." She handed Squid and I both envelopes.

"Ms. Jackson I can't…" My mom held up her hand.

"Just open it." Squid and I looked at each other.

"1….2…3." We both tore open the envelopes.

"Dear Kelly Jackson we are please to inform you that you HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO SAN ANTONIO UNIVERSITY!" Squid smiled as he read his.

"You?" I asked hopefully.

"Me." He said, handing me the letter. I read the first line and grinned. I ran to him and hugged him tightly before kissing him.

"Oh please." My brother said, walking out of the room. My mother smiled as she watched how happy we were. That was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**yay. review. i've missed them a lot.**


	16. Denny's

**ok i'm getting back into my writing groove now :)**

* * *

For the next hour or so my mom explained that my dad had started a new organization at the university and it helped kids with troubled pasts get into college. Squid and I qualified for that therefore landing us automatic admission.

"Sweet!" Squid said, smiling at me. I didn't like the idea. The college didn't even look at our grades, just that we had a screwed up past.

"I don't like this idea." I said, putting my letter down. Squid's smile faded.

"Why? This is great!" He put his letter down too. My mom also joined the conversation.

"Honey, your father and I thought you'd be excited." She was frowning at me too. _Maybe I should just act happy. This is good, I guess._

"You know what, I am happy." I said, faking a smile. Squid hugged me again. He was really happy. I'm sure he didn't even think he was getting in at all.

"Let's celebrate. Denny's for breakfast?" My brother's head popped into the room from around the corner. "I take that as a yes."

* * *

During breakfast, my cell phone rang. _Cause if you jump I will jump too, we will fall together…._

"Hello?" I said, not recognizing the caller I.D.

"Hey Kell bell, how's your Christmas." I almost choked on my orange juice. My mom and brother stared at my quizzically while Squid patted my back.

"D…D…Dad?" I managed to say. I don't think I talked to him in 6 years. My mom's eyes got huge and my brother dropped his fork.

"Surprised?" He asked, laughing.

"Well, yeah. How are you?" I asked slowly. He coughed and I heard talking and glasses clinking in the background.

"I'm good Kell. Did you and you're boyfriend, Albert, Alfred…"

"Alan." I corrected him.

"Right. Did you two enjoy your present from me?" I didn't want to talk about it infront of my mom so I walked outside to continue the conversation. I stood between a man on a payphone, blowing smoke in my face and a biker chatting loudly on his cell phone.

"About that. Dad I don't think it's giving us a fair chance at college." I could hear his sigh.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked. I took a break to order my meal and then went back to the phone.

"Dad, did you guys even look at our grades?"

"Kelly, you don't need to be a genius to get into the University," he continued. I heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's Janice, she's my secretary." I laughed in disgust to myself. "I have to go Kelly; I'll talk to you later. Merry Christmas baby girl." I hung up. I glanced at the table, all of whom had paused mid-drink to watch me talk. I raised my eyebrow before seeing Chloe draped over the arm candy Rob from the football team. She smiled widely and waved before taking a seat at the counter. I rolled my eyes then rolled my body into Squids. My mom smiled sweetly when she looked at us.

"So what are your future plans guys?" She asked. I look up at Squid then at my mom. "You know marriage or anything?"

"Mom!" I stuttered. She just blinked simply.

"Er, well Ms. Jackson, you see," Squid swallowed loudly before soothing out his hair. "I was planning on asking her." I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. Squid bit his lip.

"It was going to be a surprise, as soon as I had the ring and everything…" his voice trailed off. I blinked repeatedly.

"What?" I asked again.

"Oh Kelly's going to get married!" my mom exclaimed, a little too loudly. Chloe turned around on her stool and glared at Squid and I. Squid was blushing madly, smoothing his hair constantly and smiling slightly. I frowned slightly. It was a surprise all right.

"I can't…I'm shocked…this is…wow," I stumbled over my words. Married, at 18. And to Squid of all people.

"Well, I figured it would be the best thing," he continued. He was going too far. He needed to shut up. _Shut up Squid._

"Why?" My mom asked.

"You haven't told her?" He asked, almost angered.

"Well, Mom, I think I might be pregnant…" Everyone gasped, including Chloe, who had the most devilish expression on her face.

"I don't think this is the right place to talk about this," I added, standing up and walking out of the restaurant. Squid's footsteps pounded against the pavement as I fumbled to the keys out of my pocket to take my car. He ran infront of me.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked.

"It's not official," I started. "Tests make mistakes, maybe it's just defected." I looked at the ground.

"Kelly, are you, scared?" I looked up and nodded. I didn't want to have a baby at 18. I took every precaution, used double protection. It just, wasn't possible.

"It's just, how is it possible. We did everything we could so this wouldn't happen," I let my hands fall to my side and Squid pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to have the baby. It's still early," we both got into the car. I sniffled before starting it.

"I don't know, we'll see…"

* * *

**oh SNAP!**


	17. They're not an it

**Oh how long it's been. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

I stood inside the shower that night running my hands over my stomach in tiny circles. There wasn't a bump yet since it was just the beginning of the nine months, but I still felt like it had already been going on for a while. I had taken another pregnancy test before taking the shower and now I was just awaiting the results. The water was turning cold as it bounced of the tub floor and the pressure was weakening. Stepping out of the shower I dripped all onto the tile flooring making the slippery. I grabbed a towel from the closet and flipped my hair upside down to dry it. I then wrapped the towel around myself and shakily grabbed the test sitting on the counter. I didn't look at it and held it away from me, grabbing the doorknob with the other hand. I walked down the hallway to my room where I saw Squid reading a magazine. I stood in the doorway and waited for him to look up. When he did he all but jumped up over to me. I handed him the test and turned away from him, scared of the result.

"Is it…" I didn't finish the question before squid let out a low grunt signaling it was positive. A tear danced down to the tip of my nose and then fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said as he turned me around to face him. I stared at him blankly.

"It's not your fault," I said tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, which he hated. I then buried my face into his chest and his arms reached around me.

"Kelly," my brothers demanding voice scolded, "put some clothes on!" his eyes wandered to squid's hand which was holding the long white stick. "It's not positive is it?" he asked. I nodded and showed him the little plus sign.

"Are you going to have it?" he asked looking back and forth between squid and I.

"Yes," I replied as Squid replied with "maybe" at the same time.

"Maybe?" I questioned, stepping back from him, clutching my towel from behind because I did not want to give my brother a peep show.

"Shorty c'mon we need to at least talk about it." I whipped my lip with my finger while nodding in agreement.

"Oh Kelly!" My mom's thunderous footsteps enter the hallway. She squeezed both Squid and I.

"we made it with your sister and we'll make it with you."

"So you think she should have the baby?" Squid questioned.

"Well, yes," my mother said flatly, almost taken aback by his comment. I went back into the shower to finish getting washed up only to come back to my room with Squid standing in it. He smiled, his lips hiding his teeth as he raised his eyebrows and jammed his hands into his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his heels as I stood in the doorway and watched him. He sniffled and the tilted his head to the side like a dog. He was cute, too cute for me anyway.

"What are you looking at Kelly?" He asked, taking giant steps over to me.

"You used my real name," I said, shocked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I like your name, it's purty." I blushed.

"I don't like Alan," I protested.

"We're gonna have to think of a name for," he patted my stomach, "you know." I nodded. This was something I had thought about since I was a little girl, and I had it all planned out.

"Oh I already know," I said slyly, squeezing myself though his body and the door frame over to my bed.

"Oh yeah, and what are they?"

"Well," I said, taking a seat on my bed while he stood between my legs that hung over the side. "We have Meghan Lee if it's a girl and Noah Robert if it's a boy." Squid nodded and smiled.

"Did you think of those all by yourself?" He asked while kneeling on the floor, still between my legs, so he was eye level with me. I nodded and smiled slightly. He slowly, almost hesitantly, leaned forward and put all his weight on top of me. We both lay on the bed when thunderous footsteps interrupted our moment.

"KELLY!" Amber's high shrieking voice made me cringe. "Kelly, where are you…" Amber's head popped into my doorway. "Oh there you are. You have some explaining to do." She crossed her arms as she entered the room.

"Squid could you," But squid already got the hint and walked out after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Amber all but jumped onto the bed next to me. She slapped my knees as if she was drumming on them and looked at me in anticipation.

"Well, I heard the news," She said, seeing as I wasn't about to start the conversation.

"There's a lot of news going around about me. What have you heard?" She proceeded to tell me everything, about the marriage, about the baby, and about how Chloe was telling everyone. I sighed when she was done.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Just what I needed." Amber put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Not going to lie, I thought I would be the pregnant married one before you," she said. I laughed a little before ZigZag poked his head into the room. Amber piled her red hair onto the top of her head and secured it with a hair tie.

"I'm not going to lie," I said with a small smile, "I kind of want to have this baby. I mean, I love babies they're so adorable." Amber frowned and shoo-ed ZigZag away.

"But how are you going to support it, feed it, raise it. You don't have the money to do that." I rubbed my lips together in thought.

"Well, Squid and I will just have to get an apartment off campus, I'm sure my mom would love to take care of he or she, and we'll both get jobs so,"

"But it won't have everything it should."

"Stop referring to the baby as "it". It has a sex you know and I'm keeping it, that's final." Amber took in a slow deep breath.

"If that's what you want," she said getting up, "I'm not going to stop you." She left the room and I fell onto the bed on my back.

"A baby is a lot of responsibilities Kelly," I told myself in a whisper, "are you sure you can do this? You know you have to raise it. You want it to have a good life. Will you be able to give them one?" Squid came back into the room and settled down next to me on the bed. I moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest.

"If you want to keep the baby," he started saying in my ear, "I won't mind. I'm just, worried." I leaned back away from him so I could see his face.

"We'll be good parents," I reassured him, giving him a peck on the lips, "I promise."

* * *

**awwww how cute. :) REVIEW :)**


	18. two quarter pounders

****

here is the next chapter. thank you for the awesome reviews and i'm trying to update as quickly as i can!

* * *

Before I knew it Christmas vacation was over. I had gone to the doctor the day before we went back to school and there definitely was a little alien inside of me. After that check up Squid and I went to a McDonalds where I scoffed down 2 quarter pounders and a large diet coke.

"You must be pregnant," Squid said as he watched me eat, "you're acting like you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm eating for two now," I reminded him. Suddenly I remembered something I had picked up at the store for him. "Oh dear, I got you something." I rummaged around in my bag for a few moments before grabbing the book. I dropped it on the table and squid looked at me, confused.

"What's that? You got me a book?"

"It's not just any book," I said, holding it up so he could see the title, "it's a book for future daddy's, like you!" Squid made a face as he took the book from me.

"Who needs a stupid book to tell them that the little tykes just poop, eat and sleep?" I laughed, even though it wasn't funny that he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Squid," I said, placing both of my hands on the table, "I just want you to be the best father you can be. It tells all about what to expect, how to do certain things and even how to support the mother," I added the last part in harsher and more stressed than the other reasons.

"Well, I'll read it I guess. I'll bring it to me to the gas station when there's nobody there." I took another bite before asking my next question.

"Oh yeah, how's the job going anyways. You've never talked about it since you first got it." Squid bounced his head a little, obviously lost for words on how to describe it.

"Not so great?" I asked, taking another huge bit from my second burger.

"It's definitely going to help pay for college," he said hopefully. He was about to say something but then stopped.

"What?" I asked but he shook off the question and stole one of my fries.

* * *

The first day back at school was anything but pleasant. It's not like people were mean about the baby, they were OVER nice. Random people I'd never even met were asking me how I was doing. I had a small band around my ring finger that people always stared at. It was a filler ring, as Squid called it, before he would actually get the real one. Even Lianne was nice to me that day, which was a first.

"Kelly!" she had said when she saw me at my locker that morning. "I heard about the, accident." I looked at her for a moment.

"I don't call them an accident," I said slowly before pulling a book out of my locker.

"Well then it was planned?" I shut my locker, harder than intended and turned to face her.

"No they weren't planned but it's not like they aren't wanted." Lianne raised her eyebrows.

"Well Kelly, there's some old parenting books in my basement from when I was born, would you like them." Then, she smiled at me. It was a genuine smile too. I was in utter shock. I slightly nodded and then she flounced off.

"Hello beautiful," Squid said from behind me, sneaking up to give me a peck on the check.

"Get a room," Chloe growled as she walked by with her man candy on her arm.

"Lianne is going to give me some parenting books," I said as Squid and I started walking towards the cafeteria, "I'm kind of excited to read them." Squid beamed.

"You're going to be an amazing mom," he said as we entered the café, "I can feel it."

"Dude, this baby is going to be the cutest baby," I added as we found a table, "but I'm praying it inherits your height." Squid laughed and waited for me to go buy lunch. It felt like the cafeteria scene from the movie JUNO. I grabbed one of everything and two chocolate milks. The look on the cashiers face was priceless.

"Big appetite today?" she asked while adding up the total.

"No, I'm eating for two now," I replied laughing as her eyes widened. I paid her and went back to the table where Squid immediately grabbed a chicken nugget.

"Oh I got those for you," I said shoving the container closer, "and take one of the milks."

* * *

Pregnancy is really boring and laborious. I started to notice my stomach getting bigger week by week. By the third month I had a little bump that was definitely noticeable under my normal clothes. So, I had to get bigger, bagger clothes. Truth be told, I looked like I aged 50 years too. I looked dumpy and a mess. My tummy was getting a pain to lug around and frequently vowed I would never get to be obese because I obviously couldn't take the pressure of all the weight.

I looked kind of silly in public. This short little petite girl with the little belly bump made even old lady's giggle a little bit. But hell, it was only the beginning of a long 9 month period.

* * *

**yay, so here marks the beginning of the BIG journey kelly has to make.....dun dun dun :)**

**review :)**


	19. Baby Gap

**more more more...yay**

**thank you for the great reivews. i love reading them and i love when people put effort into writing them. thank you**

* * *

Mood swings are one of the not so nice perks of pregnancy. My moods swings started happening during the third month. I felt really bad for Squid. I think I yelled a lot. But it wasn't my fault; I blame the stupid raging hormone action going on in my body.

"Hey babe," I said one Sunday morning, greeting him in my home entrance. I led him into the kitchen where I had a pile of waffles on the stove just calling both of our names. And when I mean both of ours, I meant mine and the baby's.

We both ate some waffles when my stomach started getting really queasy and before either of us knew anything; my waffled were back into the kitchen, this time on the floor.

"Get some paper towels," I barked between gags. "Now!" Squid panicked and scurried around before dropping a roll of paper towels infront of me.

"Want to help the lady with the alien in her stomach?" I asked rather rudely. Squid knelt down and wiped up the puke, although he was disgusted. I whipped my mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry I yelled," I said apologetically.

"That book you gave me told me to expect some mood swings," Squid said. I beamed, knowing he actually was reading that book. I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly.

"You're reading the book?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and stepped back out of my hug.

"Course, if you wanted me to, I figured I might as well. There's a lot of information in there," he confessed, contradicting his original perception of the book. I hugged him again and this time squid placed his hand on my belly bump. A sharp pain in my stomach caused me to lean into him a little but that quickly went away.

"I'm going to, shower," I said quickly as I hobbled my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I held my extra large pickle in one hand and Squid's hand in my other has we walked around one of the plaza malls in the center of town. Pickles were one of the main cravings I had during the pregnancy. Squid and I went to Baby Gap because I was always obsessed with how cute their clothes were.

"Look how cute!" I grabbed a little dress off the wall and held it up to Squid. Squid smiled slightly, seeing as he wasn't really into clothes shopping.

"When are they going to tell us the gender?" he asked, thumbing through a rack of pajamas.

"When they say they can," I said and watched an employee approach us.

"Hi, welcome to Gap baby. Do you guys need help finding anything?" She was eyeing my bump the whole time.

"No thank you, just browsing," I replied. She left us alone and I waddled towards the maternity area.

"These all look like old lady clothes," I whined as I looked through a rack.

"You'll look fine in anything," squid said, hugging me from behind, "Or nothing," he added with a whisper. I smacked him playfully before wrinkling my face.

"I can't look good at all when I have this huge tummy." Squid shook his head, disagreeing.

"Not true," he said, "let's get out of here, you're depressing yourself." I nodded and we both left the store.

"Let's get you something," I said to him, "you deserve something for putting up with me." I glanced around at the stores.

"I don't need-" I cut him off with my hand.

"I insist. Ok, what about a new pair of sneakers or something, the ones you have on look really gross." We both looked down at his sneakers which had a hole in one side and were almost brown from dirt stains.

"I guess," I tugged on his hand into a Nike store. He walked down the aisles and his face lit up on each shoe he saw. I was really happy that I was going to get him these because he never thought he'd get a pair, at least from the actual store. No, he was more of a Goodwill shopper.

"I like these," he said, standing up to admire a pair of black sneakers he had put on.

"Do they feel ok?" I asked, "Walk around in them." He did and he liked them. He kept them on and put his old shoes in the box. That was the last store we went to before getting lunch and going home.

* * *

At five months pregnant I had the biggest stomach I'd ever seen. We had an appointment to find out the gender of the baby and both Squid and I were very excited. The gel they used for the ultrasound was really cold and it tickled a little.

"There's your baby," the doctor said, turning the monitor to let my mom, squid and I see. My mom and I both had let a few tears slip.

"Aw it's so cute!" I whispered and squeezed Squid's hand in excitement. He squeezed back and waited for the doctor to tell us anything, bad.

"Everything looks great," he said, "are you ready to find out the sex?" Squid and I looked at each other before smiling.

"Yes," we both said. The doctor left the room for a moment before coming back smiling.

"Well, you better start thinking of names because you're new baby girl will need one," I couldn't control it and I started crying, harder than I was before.

"Are you ok?" Squid asked.

"Alan, she's just very, hormonal and emotional. When I found out she was a girl I cried for days, for no reason," squid raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just…happy….that's all…." I said between sniffles.

"Ow my back!" I complained as we got out of car to go to the house, "I want to lie down." I walked into my room and slowly climbed onto the bed. I lay on my side and felt Squids warn hands rest on my shoulders. He moved his thumbs in circles to massage all the knots I had in my neck and back. I fell asleep eventually and when I got up, he was still laying there, watching me.

"You're mom made spaghetti," he said coyly, "it's almost done."

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to face him and my belly created a wall between us. I pouted because I couldn't cuddle with him and he leaned over to kiss my nose. He put his hands on my tummy which made my heart skip a beat.

"Woah," he said suddenly. I looked at him, concerned. "It kicked me, well my hand." I smiled.

"You know, whenever I see you my heart kinda flutters a little bit and she starts kicking and moving a lot." Squid beamed and helped me get off the bed.

"Hello there little girl," he said to my belly, "I'm your…" he looked up at me for a moment, "I'm your daddy."

* * *

**that last line makes me smile wide. i know it's kinda all cute and stuff now**

**but oh how the drama will unfold. :) REVIEW okkthanks :)**


End file.
